Irreversible
by Miyasa
Summary: Después que los chicos lograran separar a Arnold y Helga, Arnold se ha visto llevando a muchas chicas a su habitación mientras que Helga es cada vez más retraída. —Yo como su mejor amigo debo ayudar a detener su locura. El lunes una morena, el martes una pelirroja y el miércoles una castaña. Espera... ¿Ese es un chico?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **NA1: Les traigo una nueva historia desde las reseñas que tengo en mi perfil.** **Espero contar poder contar con su apoyo y aprovecho de agradecer enormemente a mi Beta Reader por sus valiosas correcciones.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a su respectivo creador.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia esta clasificada como M por su contenido sexual y lenguaje inapropiado, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la desastrosa noche en la que el antiguo grupo del señor Simmons cometió una mala broma que terminó rompiendo de manera irreversible la relación entre dos de sus integrantes.

Gerald aún se sentía terriblemente mal porque él sabía lo que pasaría. Pensó que no importaba, no es que le cayera mal Helga, sino que solo se dejó llevar y no consideró el resultado que traería su silencio. Si bien él no hizo nada para ayudar a planear la jugarreta, se sentía como si hubiese sido el que derramó la pintura sobre la chica, y lo peor de todo es que su mejor amigo fue el que pagó las consecuencias ya que Helga arremetió contra él por invitarla en primer lugar.

Después de eso Arnold no volvió a ser el mismo, por supuesto que seguía siendo un buen chico y no dudaba en ayudar a quien lo necesitara, pero una parte de él cambió. Siguieron siendo los mejores amigos, pero nunca más le volvió a hablar de sus enamoramientos ni buscar su consejo. Podían compartir miles de cosas, pero ese tema estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Incluso poco después de la desastrosa noche, el muchacho rubio se resignó a que Helga nunca lo aceptaría y de un momento a otro empezó a salir con muchas chicas, una tras otra, cada semana. Nadie las conoció, nunca las presentó y mientras Arnold salía con una y otra niña nueva. Por otro lado, Helga, al parecer tuvo una breve relación con otra joven, muchos asumieron que se volvió lesbiana, pero nadie se atrevió a entrometerse nuevamente en su vida amorosa, ni siquiera su mejor amiga.

Phoebe terminó con Gerald esa misma noche, pero un par de meses después la chica tuvo un cambio de corazón, como ella lo llamó, y volvieron a ser los de antes. El moreno nunca supo de qué se trató, pero estaba tan feliz de ser perdonado que no quiso tentar su suerte.

Últimamente se había esto sintiendo más intranquilo de lo normal, aún no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo; le preocupaba ver cómo Arnold jugaba con las chicas. A pesar de que no las conoció, el chico fue testigo de cómo cambiaba de "novia" cada una o dos semanas y de cómo las llevaba a su casa sin vergüenza, específicamente a su habitación. ¿Y cómo lo sabía él? Un día lo vio entrando por el techo de su propio cuarto con una chica de cabellos rojos. Esperó un par de minutos antes de seguir los pasos de los adolescentes. Subió por la escalera de incendios hasta llegar a la ventana que daba al callejón, pero para su mala suerte esta se encontraba tapada; por ello no le quedó de otra que subir hasta el techo y desde ahí intentar ver lo que estaba pasando. Lo que no esperaba fue la gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Arnold jadeando.

Su mejor amigo estaba sentado en el sofá con el torso desnudo mientras la pelirroja estaba entre sus muslos abiertos, de rodillas, practicándole sexo oral. Fue tal su sorpresa que casi se cae de espaldas y al intentar recuperar el equilibrio se balanceó hacia adelante golpeando la ventana, la cual se abrió e hizo que el muchacho cayera dentro de la habitación del chico.

El adolescente rubio, ante la interrupción, se levantó rápidamente para cubrir a su novia y volver a acomodarse los pantalones. No pudo evitar la mueca de dolor que cruzó su rostro, mientras se subía la cremallera.

Gerald, quien había aterrizado de frente sobre la cama de su mejor amigo, se levantó ágilmente para quedar frente a un muy cabreado Arnold. Miró por encima del hombro del rubio y vio a la joven, la cual aún estaba sentada, frente al sillón, con la camisa del chico sobre su cabeza tapando su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo aquí? —La voz de Arnold hizo que quitara la vista de la muchacha para enfocar al chico frente a él.

—No, hombre. ¿Qué es lo que tú estás haciendo? —Gerald apuntó a la joven la cual seguía inmóvil—. ¿Y quién es ella?

Arnold se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—Esta es mi habitación, creo que el único que debe dar una explicación del porqué está aquí eres tú. —Se llevó una mano para masajearse la cien antes de continuar—. Gerald, por favor, ¿Puedes no involucrarte?

—¿Cómo me pides que no lo haga, hermano? Siempre eres la voz de la razón y si ya no lo eres mi deber es ayudarte.

—Te lo agradezco y todo, pero lo único que quiero en estos momentos es poder estar solo.

El moreno, al notar que el chico no cedería, dejó caer los hombros en resignación y caminó hacia la entrada, pero antes de irse intentó volver a razonar con él.

—Amigo, ¿tú sabes que siento todo lo que pasó?

Arnold al ver el rostro afligido del chico, suspiró y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amigo.

—Lo sé, Gerald. Y agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien así, por eso solo te pido que lo dejes estar.

—Pero ¿por qué tanto secreto? Te prometo que intentaré no intervenir, nuevamente, si me dices quién es ella.

—Gerald…

—¿Acaso tu mejor amigo no debería saber por último con quien estás saliendo?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, pero lo que haga con mis relaciones es asunto mío, así que por favor no insistas en involucrarte. —Arnold caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla, extendiendo el brazo para invitarlo a marcharse—. Ya conoces donde está la salida.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros y, de todas formas, ¿para qué quieres saber? ¿Para arruinarlo todo de nuevo?

Gerald hizo una mueca consternada, el precio de su silencio era algo que está hasta el día de hoy pagaba muy caro. Suspiro antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

Se detuvo fuera de la habitación antes de volver a insistir.

—Eso es cruel… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esa no fue mi intención?

Arnold se pasó la mano por el pelo en gesto de frustración, sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero…

—Lo siento, Gerald. Solo déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera. ¿De acuerdo?

—No lo entiendo, pero entonces, por último, respóndeme sólo una cosa: ¿Qué pasa con Helga?

—¿Helga? ¿Qué hay con ella? —Solo en ese instante la frialdad que había estaba mostrando Arnold se resquebrajó. Apenas podía fingir sus nervios ante la mención del nombre de la rubia—. No pasa nada entre nosotros dos.

—Eres tan mal mentiroso; sé que aún sientes algo por ella.

—Será mejor que te marches, Gerald. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera continuar hablando, la puerta se cerró prácticamente en su nariz, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Nunca antes Arnold había sido tan desagradable, pero eso significaba que la herida aún seguía abierta y quizás lo mejor que podía hacer, por ahora, sería dejarlo solo, aunque antes de bajar pudo escuchar los murmullos de una conversación.

—¿Quién es Helga?

—Nadie importante, cariño. ¿Ahora porque no continuamos en lo que estábamos?

Y lamentablemente esa no fue la única vez que lo pilló actuando de manera lasciva.

* * *

Había ido a ver una película con Phoebe, cuando escuchó una especie de grito proveniente desde el callejón que estaba a un costado del cine. Junto a su novia se miraron asustados y corrieron al lugar, pensando que alguien podría estar en problemas y necesitar de su ayuda. Una vez dentro del sombrío pasadizo pudieron escuchar una especie de respiración pesada y descoordinada la que provenía desde una silueta situada al fondo del lugar.

Estaba tan oscuro que el chico tuvo que sacar su teléfono móvil, para poder activar la linterna, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a mirar a Phoebe quien no se había separado de su lado. La chica con rasgos orientales también sintió el miedo en la garganta, ante lo desconocido, pero de igual manera le asintió a su novio para que pudieran vislumbrar con claridad a la extraña figura entre las sombras. En cuanto la luz artificial iluminó el oscuro callejón, se dieron cuenta que la espeluznante forma era realmente dos personas, una encaramada sobre la otra.

Gerald por fin pudo soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo, del puro susto, para respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad, ya que no se trataba de ningún extraño asesinato, sino que de tan solo dos personas que necesitaban conseguir urgentemente una habitación. Cuando estuvo a punto de soltar una broma sobre eso, reconoció a uno de los dos individuos, pues se trataba su mejor amigo.

* * *

Arnold había estado apoyando la frente en el cuello de la chica que aún estaba aferrada a su regazo, cuando sintió una luz anaranjada cruzar sus párpados. Sentía las piernas un poco débiles y doloridas, después de todo había estado equilibrando su peso y el de su acompañante mientras la embestía, pero a la vez también se sentía algo aletargado y por sobre todo muy feliz. No había sido su intención, en primer lugar, llegar a ese punto, pero la joven no había parado de tocarlo por todos lados mientras intentaba ver la película. Cuando las cosas se pusieron demasiado calientes y con riesgo que los descubrieran dentro de la sala, la joven lo tomó del brazo para salir por la puerta de emergencia que los llevó directo al lugar en el que se encontraban ahora y de un impulso, que lo dejó casi sin aire, se aferró a él con brazos y piernas para besarlo hambrientamente.

Aun sintiéndose relajado, apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la respiración de su amante o la suya propia, las cuales poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. Cuando por fin los últimos efectos de su orgasmo casi se desvanecían para pasar a una quietud total, fue que pudo despegar su rostro del cuello de la muchacha, no sin antes darle un pequeño mordisco juguetón que hizo a la joven emitir un gemido estrangulado.

La luz seguía frente a él, molesta, después de haberse acostumbrado a las sombras. Intentó enfocar la vista, pero tuvo que esperar unos segundos para poder abrir un ojo y luego el otro para notar que el molesto destello provenía desde la silueta de dos personas frente a él, a las que pronto reconoció.

Asustado por haber sido descubierto, casi se cae, pero para suerte de ambos logró equilibrarse contra la pared.

* * *

Gerald y Phoebe estaban anonadados pues nunca imaginaron que Arnold, entre todos, estuviese teniendo sexo en público donde cualquier otra persona lo pudo pudiera haber descubierto. Aún estaban en estado de shock cuando comprendieron que habían confundido gritos de placer con gritos de auxilio; ambos no pudieron evitar bajar la vista abochornados.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio incómodo donde misteriosamente el joven frente a ellos volvió a gemir, levantaron la vista a la pareja que aún estaba recostada en la pared. Arnold tenía las manos bajo la falda de la joven, tanto sus pantalones como su ropa interior estaban amontonados en sus tobillos y la chica, que en ningún momento había mostrado signos de querer cambiar la situación actual, se encontraba de espalda a ellos abrazando los hombros del adolescente y aferrada con sus muslos a las caderas de Arnold. Ella tenía el cabello corto y muy oscuro, su blusa roja estaba enrollada en su cintura dejando ver gran parte de su dorso desnudo y su falda negra solo alcanzaba a tapar lo necesario.

El moreno que hasta el momento se había sentido tan abochornado por la situación pronto empezó a sentir el burbujeo ardiente de la rabia, ante la irresponsabilidad de su mejor amigo.

—¡¿Estás loco, Arnold?!

Phoebe se sobresaltó por la pregunta de su novio y atinó a tirar de la manga de su sudadera roja para que se fueran del lugar, pero Gerald era más fuerte y estaba enojado. Así que apenas notó a la chica.

Por un momento, Arnold sintió el pinchazo de la vergüenza al ser descubierto teniendo relaciones sexuales en público, pero pronto eso fue olvidado al sentir la lengua de su amante recorrer desde su clavícula a su oído, lamiéndolo.

La chica se meció con fuerza sobre él, buscando acomodarse mejor, pero no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al sentir la punzada de deseo en su vientre y el dolor en los muslos, que provocó el roce, pidiendo más, pero ella era más fuerte y para lo que quería seguir haciendo no necesitaba que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, así que susurro al oído de su novio para que este volviera a la realidad.

El adolescente rubio que había vuelto a un estado de brumoso placer después de sentir las paredes del interior de la vagina de su novia contraerse alrededor de su miembro, pero sus palabras, de cierta manera, lo hicieron reaccionar.

Gerald seguía frente suyo, alumbrando aún el lugar con lo que reconoció como su celular. Al no recordar la pregunta que le había hecho, soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—¿Qué?

El moreno rodó los ojos con evidente disgusto mientras arrugaba la nariz, antes de volver a hablar.

—Te pregunté si acaso estabas loco, sé que siempre he dicho que eres un niño valiente, ¿pero esto?

Arnold aún estaba muy ido y solo después de unos segundos pudo procesar la pregunta de su amigo.

—Gerald, creo que este no es el mejor momento para tener una conversación. Como ves, estoy un poco ocupado.

—Viejo. ¿No te das cuenta de la situación? Podrían arrestarte por esto.

—Bueno, pero si ese fuera el caso seguiría siendo mi problema. —Hasta el momento no había querido enfocar su mirada en Phoebe, pero lo tuvo que hacer para suplicarle silenciosamente que se marcharan. Sentía como el sudor empezaba a correr por su frente; necesitaba deshacerse de ellos lo antes posible.

—Pero Arnold, amigo.

Cuando Phoebe, quien era más suspicaz que Gerald, captó el dilema del chico frente a ellos, le quitó el teléfono a su novio para que dejara de enfocarlos y envolvió el brazo izquierdo del chico entre los suyos para llevarlo hacia la calle con ella.

—¿Qué haces, Pheebs?

—Será mejor que nos vayamos y los dejemos solos si no queremos meternos en problemas nosotros.

—Pero nena…

—Gerald. Como él claramente dijo, es su problema.

—Pero es mi mejor amigo…

—Entonces compórtate como tal, déjalo que cometa sus propios errores. No eres su padre.

—Pero…

—Gerald, entiéndelo. No puedes ayudar al que no quiere ser ayudado.

Las palabras de la joven hicieron que el chico recordara una cosa.

—Acaso… ¿Eso fue lo qué pasó con Helga? ¿Por eso de un día para otro dejaste de preocuparte por ella?

—Gerald…

Al notar la clara molestia de su novia, no le quedó de otra que levantar los brazos en clara rendición.

— Está bien, está, bien lo dejaré por ahora. Mmm, mmm, mmm. Esto no me gusta nada, nada de nada. —Dirigió la voz a su amigo, nuevamente oculto entre las sombras—. Muy bien, Arnold. Tú ganas por ahora. ¿Estás satisfecho?

Antes de retroceder, el moreno le dirigió una mirada llena de hostilidad, cuando escuchó un suave murmullo seguido por una ronca carcajada por parte de Arnold.

Gerald se volvió a medio camino antes de llegar a Phoebe, que quien ya estaba fuera, y con una ceja enarcada, preguntó.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El rubio suspiró antes de responder.

—Bueno, si quieres saber, esta preciosura de cabello negro dice que está segura de que hasta unos momentos estaba muy satisfecho.

El joven tardó unos segundos en descifrar las palabras del joven antes de hacer una muesca de asco y retirarse.

* * *

Gerald sacudió la cabeza ante los recuerdos, quería recuperar la confianza de su mejor amigo, pero aún no tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema; siempre que lo intentaba Arnold cambiaba la conversación. Hombre, inclusive extrañaba esos días en lo que Arnold tenía que practicar su nombre cientos de veces para poder presentarse a una chica. Gerald solo quería que él pudiese ser feliz como él lo era con Phoebe, pero por mucho que el chico rubio negara que ya había superado a su primer gran amor, sabía que en el fondo no era así….

A su mente vino otro recuerdo. Después del incidente, Helga también cambió. Ella volvió a ser la marimacho de antaño e incluso peor. La chica vestía solo ropa ancha y sin forma alguna de colores oscuros, su cabello rubio usualmente iba cubierto por gorras y su actitud hacia Arnold se volvió completamente fría, no le hablaba y no le hablaría, aunque le costara la vida.

Todo el grupo estaba muy arrepentido por la gran humillación que la había hecho pasar; intentaron disculparse haciéndole toda clase de favores, los cuales llevaron a la desesperación a la rubia que ni al baño podía ir tranquila; debía reconocer que fueron peores que Sid cuando Arnold le salvó la vida.

Un día, Helga, harta de la situación, citó a todos, o casi todos, ya que el rubio no estuvo presente, al mismo lugar en donde le habían jugado la broma. Ese día la chica iba vestida, como era de manera habitual, con una gran sudadera negra, jeans anchos azules y una gorra gris sobre su cabello. Ella caminó hasta que estuvo en el mismo punto donde esa noche Arnold planeaba pedirle que fuera nuevamente su novia y el cual también era el mismo en donde estaba preparado el tarro de pintura roja, esperando ser vertido sobre ella. Intentó dejar de lado esos recuerdos antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Está bien, perdedores. Solo lo diré una vez. Los perdono, así que no tienen que andar tras mío intentando hacerme favores, es realmente molesto. —Suspiró con fastidio—. Lo único que quiero es privacidad. Nada más… Entonces, ¿qué dicen? —Ante las palabras de la rubia, todos los chicos quedaron en silencio sorprendidos por el perdón recibido.

Al pasar los minutos y ver que todos seguían pasmados, Helga no pudo evitar sentirse exasperada para agregar con irritación:

—¿Estamos de acuerdo? —Todos los presentes asintieron con vehemencia.

—Perfecto. —Helga esbozó una gran sonrisa, pero pronto su mueca cambio a una más humilde, tomó aire para armarse de valor y agregó—, Y también… Rayos, esto es difícil. —Estaba realmente nerviosa y sentía el corazón en la garganta, pero Arnold tenía razón, ella también debía cerrar el ciclo para poder continuar, a pesar de que eso no quería decir que no le diera pavor ver los rostros de sus compañeros frente a ella esperando expectantes al no saber de qué tratarían sus siguientes palabras—. También… quiero pedirles disculpas. —Hubo un jadeo colectivo, pues nadie esperaba que Helga les pidiera perdón después de lo que le habían hecho—. Solo quiero que sepan que realmente lamento si de alguna manera herí sus sentimientos en algún momento. Ahora sé lo mal que estuvo y aunque no se justifica solo quería decir que es porque tenía problemas y no sabía cómo enfrentarlos.

Rhonda fue la primera en dar un paso adelante; la culpa realmente la había corroído las últimas semanas y no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Arnold.

—Eso ya quedó en el pasado y no es necesario que te disculpes, Helga. Nadie te juzgaría si no lo hubieras hecho. En realidad, Arnold estaba en lo correcto, realmente nunca fuiste mala con nosotros y solo eran travesuras infantiles. —Rhonda tomó una pausa antes de continuar—. Quiero creer que podemos volver a ser el mismo grupo de antes. —La pelinegra le extendió la mano a la chica de las coletas rubias.

Helga no sabía qué era todo lo que el chico había dicho, pero se sorprendió ante la humildad de Rhonda y estrechó su mano en son de paz.

—Entonces esto significa que las cosas con Arnold… ¿serán como antes? —preguntó Sid.

Helga retiró rápidamente la mano de la chica. Se giró para darles la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir agregó:

—Las cosas con el cabeza de balón, nunca podrán ser iguales.

—Pero, Helga… —el moreno intentó decir algo, era extraño que su amigo fuese el único en no estar presente y en ese momento entendió el motivo.

—No, Gerald. No hay de nada más de qué hablar. —Helga miró su reloj—. Ahora yo me tengo que ir. Adiós.

* * *

Eso había pasado un par de semanas después del incidente. Ni Arnold ni Helga habían vuelto a hablar después de eso. Ellos intentaron juntarlos de vuelta; de distintas maneras: armaron sesiones de estudio, los engañaron regalándoles entradas para que se vieran obligados a estar juntos, los encerraron para que hablaran y muchas otras cosas, pero nada funcionó y finalmente tuvieron que dejar de intentarlo. La relación estaba rota y por una estupidez de chicos de trece años.

Ya con diecisiete, Gerald estaba harto. Él estaba apenado porque su mejor amigo siguiera sin confiar en nadie y cambiará de novia con tanta frecuencia. Arnold era un buen tipo y no quería que siguiera jugando ese juego tan diferente a su naturaleza. Su deber era enderezar el camino, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda de quienes rompieron el orden natural de las cosas y esos eran los mismos que habían comenzado todo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NA2: Sobre esta historia la comencé a escribir en diciembre y por eso el siguiente capitulo lo tengo casi completo y el que es en teoría el último hasta la mitad.**

 **Se que es algo distinto a lo que suelo escribir. Un Arnold más oscuro y resentido pero pronto las cosas mejoraran.**

 **Si les gusto o no, haganmelo saber dejando su valiosa opinión.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad!**


	2. Antes del desastre

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

 **NA1: Traigo a ustedes el primer capítulo, espero que les guste tanto o más que el primero.**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Reader por su paciencia y su hermosas correcciones._**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a su respectivo creador.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Hace algunos años._

Arnold y Helga comenzaron a salir a principios de sexto grado; su reciente relación solo era de conocimiento para sus mejores amigos y la familia del chico.

El rubio no estaba seguro del por qué nadie más debía enterarse, pero si eso tranquilizaba a su novia, por él no había problema, aunque eso no quería decir que no deseaba sentarse a su lado en los almuerzos, trabajar juntos o simplemente poder caminar tomados de la mano. En vez de poder pasar el tiempo libremente como una pareja normal, tenían que estar escondiéndose para su pequeña sesión de besos en alguno de los armarios más alejados y detrás de las últimas escalas, pero ni siquiera ocultos podían estar totalmente tranquilos como en la casa de huéspedes.

En un principio él estaba bien con eso, pero con lo que no se sentía bien fue con sus constantes y crueles ataques. Sus palabras cada día iban de mal en peor; él sabía que lo hacía para ocultar su relación, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse herido.

Por su parte Helga cada día estaba más angustiada y nerviosa, al punto que llegaba a tener ojeras y quedarse dormida en clases por el cansancio. Cada noche ella soñaba con sus compañeros burlándose de Arnold y de ella; por su parte lo podría soportar, pero ¿y Arnold? La chica pensó que no quería ver a su novio siendo herido por sus amigos. Así que no le quedó de otra que tomar la decisión de romper con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Arnold quedó sorprendido, pues en un principio pensó que solo se trataba de algún tipo de mala broma, pero al notar la mueca de profunda tristeza del pálido rostro de Helga, entendió el motivo. No podían seguir así. Ella no le había contado de qué trataban sus pesadillas, pero él podía comprenderla; después de todo le costó un tiempo dejar de ser acosado por los sueños en que sus padres se volvían a marchar.

Su separación no quería decir que se dejaran de gustar, al contrario, reforzó su amor cada día más. Después de todo, Arnold siempre sería un eterno optimista y esperaría a que ella estuviera lista para poder reanudar con lo suyo. Y Helga siempre amaría a Arnold y por lo mismo se esforzaría en mejorar cada día y no tan solo por él sino por ella misma. Trabajaría día a día para dejar de lado su autoimpuesta fachada de matona y así mostrar a la persona que realmente era.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Arnold y Helga se volvieron tan unidos que para el resto de su grupo fue natural que se hicieran _amigos_. Nadie podía decir con certeza en qué momento habían cambiado, si fue antes o después del viaje a San Lorenzo o si siempre estuvo ahí. Su fuerte química se hizo tan evidente que el resto empezó a percibir que algo más pasaba entre ellos; había cierta atmósfera, algunos momentos de silencios chispeantes, sonrisas cómplices, miradas coquetas y aunque ellos no afirmaban ni negaban sus sentimientos, estaban seguros de que ellos sentían un _algo_ , pero tampoco podían afirmar con seguridad si eran un _algo_ ; se sentían confundidos. Por eso no se podía evitar pensar en Arnold sin Helga y lo mismo pasaba a viceversa.

Ellos hacían una gran dupla y no había quien lo pudiera negar. No era solo su personalidad la que los complementaba sino que también por algún momento de sexto grado Helga dejó de usar solo sus coletas y empezó a reemplazarlas por todo tipos de peinados; desde el cabello suelto hasta tener miles de pequeñas trenzas adornando su cabeza, pero siempre acompañado de su enorme listón rosa, aunque su cambio no solo fueron los peinados sino que también ella empezó a usar aretes, brillos labiales y volverse más femenina en cuanto a actitudes y vestimentas, aunque eso no quería decir que el sarcasmo y la ironía fueran olvidados o que su uniceja fuese removida. Era tan inteligente y aguda como lo venía demostrando desde pequeña y eso hacía que la población masculina la encontrara terriblemente interesante.

Helga no era tonta, sabía que llamaba la atención de los chicos, pero eso no le importaba. Su corazón aún seguía rebosante de amor por su guapo amado, el que también estaba siendo muy favorecido por la pubertad, aunque aún no era más alto que ella, que como decían los otros adolescentes era toda piernas. Él se había convertido en un joven muy pero muy agradable de ver, en especial cuando jugaba béisbol, y las otras niñas en algún punto entre séptimo y noveno grado también lo empezaron a notar. Eso la ponía terriblemente celosa, aunque sin motivo porque Arnold no las tomaba en cuenta; no es que fuera un engreído o algo así, pero es que siempre estaba tan distraído siguiendo con la mirada a Helga que olvidaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, haciendo que se volviera todo un Eugene. Chocaba con cosas, se caía frecuentemente, recibía las bolas de béisbol con la cabeza en vez de con el guante. Tal fue su mala suerte al punto que casi se ganó el premio al rey de los inocentes, aunque el ganador finalmente el pelirrojo, como siempre, ya que su caída al cemento fresco fue la que definió la victoria.

En sexto grado, antes del quiebre, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga y Arnold establecieron una rutina la cual consistía en que cada viernes no tomarían el autobús e irían al parque para comer un mantecado como una especie de cita doble, y aunque una de las parejas rompió, se continuó realizando. Para Arnold y Helga fue importante continuar con ello, les hizo bien para conocerse más y la excusa de acompañantes para sus respectivos mejores amigos era perfecta.

Arnold estaba consciente que pronto terminaría el periodo escolar y tenía como meta declarársele a la rubia antes que llegaran a la secundaria, por ninguna razón en particular. Nada tenía que ver la gran popularidad ni los regalos que inundaban a la chica, por supuesto que no. Él no le tenía miedo a la competencia.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Arnold estaba aterrado de la futura competencia. Por él hasta se casaría con ella, bueno quizás no, por ahora. Y sí, quizás estaba exagerando, pero ella era tan bonita y dulce. No podía evitar suspirar de amor cuando la veía gritarle al resto de sus compañeros en el campo de juegos o cuando alzaba su puño en señal de amenaza, se veía realmente adorable.

Por eso ahora estaba esperando a Gerald para poder pedirle consejo; no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Quería que fuera algo realmente especial para los dos, que cuando miraran hacia atrás recordarán con cariño ese momento.

Gerald salió en cuanto pudo de su salón de clases según el mensaje que le había enviado su mejor amigo. Lo encontró rápidamente, apoyado en la pared con una bobalicona sonrisa y una mirada perdida. El moreno no pudo evitar negar en cuanto lo vio, ese hombre era un completo caso perdido cuando se trataba de la mejor amiga de su novia.

—¡Oye, viejo!

Arnold estaba tan distraído que la voz de Gerald lo sobresaltó haciendo que se golpeara contra la puerta del casillero metálico.

Gerald solo pudo hacer un gesto de dolor ante el ruido que hizo la cabeza de su amigo contra el metal.

—Hola, Gerald. —El rubio se frotó la nuca con una mano mientras que con la otra hacia su saludo especial con su mejor amigo.

Ambos chicos caminaron en dirección al casillero de Gerald para luego ir a comer juntos al patio de la escuela.

Una vez ambos sentados en una banca alejada, el chico con la gran cabellera esperaba con calma a que su mejor amigo se decidiera a soltar lo que lo tenía tan inquieto. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de la rubia, pero quería escuchar el dilema en que ahora se encontraba, con sus propias palabras.

—Gerald, necesito un consejo.

—Eso creía, pero no entiendo, ¿qué te puede tener tan nervioso?

—Yo necesito un consejo sobre chicas.

—Entiendo.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Arnold solo jugueteaba con el emparedado que tenía en sus manos haciéndolo migas que caían al piso de las cuales las palomas se acercaron a comer.

El tiempo pasaba y Gerald se empezó a impacientar; se suponía que se encontraría con Phoebe antes de su siguiente clase para confirmar cómo irían a la fiesta de Rhonda.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tipo de consejo necesitas?

Arnold se sobresaltó cuando fue traído a la realidad por su mejor amigo, dando un jadeo asustado el cual espantó las palomas que ya habían empezado a hacer un nido en su cabeza.

—Quiero pedirle a Helga que sea nuevamente mi novia.

—No me digas, ni me lo imaginaba… —No pudo evitar soltar con ironía.

—¿En serio?

—¡No, Hombre! Es más, no puedo creer que hayamos perdido más de veinte minutos en esto. Ni siquiera entiendo cuál es el problema. Ustedes dos han estado jugando una extraña danza de coqueteo desde que terminaron, y a todo esto, nunca entendí porque rompieron si claramente están enamorados uno del otro.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que Helga aún me ama?

—Hombre, ¿tú no?

—Sé que de cierta manera le gusto, pero no quiero ser pretencioso.

—¿Tú? ¿Siendo pretencioso? Hermano, tú eres la humildad hecha persona. —Al ver la ceja enarcada de su amigo, Gerald suspiró para poder ser más específico—. No es pretencioso. Helga siempre ha estado loca, pero cuando en quinto grado confirmamos que el motivo de gran parte de su locura eras tú, todo tuvo sentido. Es cierto que se ha tranquilizado estos últimos años, pero ¿sabes por qué? —Antes que el rubio pudiera contestar Gerald continuó—. Por ti, viejo. Esa niña ha hecho cada cosa en su vida pensando en ti. Y creo que deberías estar a la altura de ella, antes que alguien más te la quite. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ella se está volviendo, cada día que pasa, malditamente caliente. —Arnold frunció el ceño molesto, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el moreno siguió hablando—. E incluso me parece extraño que nadie se le haya intentado declarar, bueno exceptuando a Brainy.

Arnold pensó en lo que decía su mejor amigo y era verdad, a pesar de recibir muchos regalos de admiradores secretos nunca había oído hablar de alguna otra declaración, aparte del chico de las gafas y eso había pasado hace mucho.

—Entonces, ¿qué me aconsejas? ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer para ponerme a su altura?

—Antes que nada, necesito saber por qué terminaron hace unos años.

—Bueno, eso fue principalmente porque Helga tenía miedo de la reacción de nuestros compañeros.

—¿Miedo? ¿Y de qué?

—No lo sé; lo único que supe es que estaba teniendo constantes pesadillas y cada día estaba más demacrada.

El moreno se tomó unos minutos para poder analizar la situación, y sumando todas las variables llegó al resultado correcto. Helga tenía miedo a de que se burlaran de ellos. Podía sonar extraño relacionar a la dueña de la vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores con el miedo a lo que digan los demás, pero tenía sentido; después de todo esa niña tenía mucha tendencia al dramatismo.

—Entonces, Arnie, tengo un plan que no puede fallar, pero tú, mi amigo tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga.

—Confío en ti, Gerald. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

Helga estaba saliendo de las regaderas cuando recibió un mensaje de Phoebe, explicándole que Gerald y ella no podrían asistir a su junta semanal. La chica se encogió de hombros y pensó que no le costaba nada habérselo dicho en la hora de almuerzo, aunque quizás tuviese algo que ver con el asunto en el que estaba trabajando Gerald. Bueno, eso no era relevante. Tendría una oportunidad de estar a solas con Arnold y eso sí era muy importante.

Pronto llegaría el final de curso y Rhonda había decidido hacer una especie de fiesta en el auditorio de la escuela siendo auspiciada por sus padres; todos los estudiantes de noveno grado estaban invitados e incluso asistirían alumnos mayores. Su plan básicamente era empezar a ganar terreno en las ligas mayores, ya que ella quería el puesto de Abeja Reina cuando estuviese en la secundaria. Para Helga, no era importante el motivo de la fiesta en sí, si no que ella estaba pensando en pedirle a Arnold que fuera como su cita. Ahora Phoebe le había dado la excusa perfecta para tener un momento completamente a solas, y por qué no decirlo, la oportunidad ideal para dar el golpe final y comenzar una relación con Arnold sin que alguien se sorprendiera por ello. Había sido un largo plan, pero valía la pena, era ganar-ganar y por fin ella tendría el mejor premio de todos, pero antes de eso tenía que terminar de vestirse.

* * *

Arnold estaba esperando a un costado de la entrada principal mientras repasaba el plan de Gerald. Era sencillo, solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado durante la tarde para pedirle a la chica que fuese su acompañante en la fiesta de Rhonda y durante la celebración pedirle que sea su novia frente a todos. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Tal como le había dicho Gerald, ellos habían comenzado una silenciosa y larga danza de coqueteo desde los doce a sus casi catorce, así que pedirle que fueran novios frente a todos no debería sorprender a nadie. Esta vez seria sin secretos ni preocupaciones.

El solo mirarla lo volvía loco de amor, necesitaba poder gritarles a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la amaba; anhelaba tocarla, besarla y estar junto a ella. Cada día que había pasado descubría un lado nuevo de Helga del que lo hacía que se enamorara cada vez más, con cada una de sus complejas y apasionadas facetas lo encandilaba, las cuales empezó a descubrir solo una vez que dejó de ser tan denso; había necesitado que ella lo agitara sobre el techo de un edificio para que la neblina que lo cegaba se empezara a disipar.

* * *

En cuanto Helga cruzó la puerta de entrada vio al chico sentado. Ese día él vestía una sudadera color naranja, unos jeans azules y un par de Converse rojas. Antes que la notara, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y cuando se sintió lista caminó hacia el adolescente.

El chico de los ojos verdes estaba concentrado repasando la primera parte del plan, la cual era solo caminar junto a la joven rubia hasta el parque y una vez que estuvieran en la banca rosa sacar casualmente el tema. Según Gerald, no había motivo por el cual ella lo podría rechazar, pero se sentía tan nervioso como si fuera de vida o muerte.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió un repentino golpecito en el hombro, se levantó de un salto, golpeando con la cabeza a la persona frente suyo.

Helga definitivamente no se esperaba ese recibimiento por parte de su amado Cabeza de Balón, se llevó las manos a la cara intentando aliviar el dolor de la zona.

Arnold abrió los ojos espantado; no solo había golpeado a alguien si no que fue justamente a Helga.

—¡Helga! Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Lo juro.

Pero la joven no le respondió, solo levantó una mano frente a ella para que se detuviera. El chico había caído en desgracia. ¿Cómo le pides a la persona que acabas de golpear, aunque sin intención, que sea tu cita en un baile?

Arnold miró como la chica inhalaba y exhalaba repetidamente mientras mantenía su mano izquierda en su boca y nariz, la cual sacó para notar que estaba llena de sangre.

Helga sentía entumecida la lengua, se la había mordido con el golpe, y no estaba segura si la sangre que manchaba su mano provenía desde ahí o desde su nariz, solo que se sentía algo atontada.

—¡Criminal! Esa enorme y extraña cabeza tuya no es solo deforme, sino que también es increíblemente dura. —Al parecer la mayoría de la sangre venía desde su nariz, aunque podía sentir el sabor metálico en su paladar.

—En verdad lo siento, Helga. ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

—¿Tienes un pañuelo?

El adolescente rubio se apresuró a buscar un paquete de pañuelos de celulosa para que la pobre chica pudiese limpiarse; estaba tan angustiado que los pasó de largo un par de veces antes de encontrarlos e intentar dejarlos en la mano que aún estaba extendida frente a él.

La mano de Arnold temblaba, se movía tan lentamente que Helga se los tuvo quitar de un manotazo para poder extender un par y empezar a limpiarse los restos del líquido rojo que, por suerte, ya había dejado de fluir.

Arnold nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado por su torpeza; ni siquiera quería mirar al rostro de la chica, estaba seguro de que ahora sí lo odiaba. Se sentía abrumado y pesimista, podía sentir las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos, pero sintió el calor de otra mano envolver sus dedos.

—¿Entonces vamos por ese mantecado o no?

El rubio miró desconcertado a la chica, que a pesar del daño causado sostenía su mano con confianza. Desvió su mirada nuevamente al suelo para intentar encontrar una razón por la que no estuviera molesta después de haberla herido, pero no pudo seguir razonando cuando otra cálida mano tocó su barbilla obligándolo a que sus ojos quedasen frente a frente a los de ella.

—Oye, no sigas pensando en eso. Fue un accidente y en parte también fue mi culpa después de todo, todos sabemos que cuando estás perdido en las nubes eres bastante salado.

Arnold sentía las mejillas arder de vergüenza, pero agradeció el gesto y ahora con más calma pudo examinar el atuendo de la joven frente a él.

Ese día llevaba recogido todo su cabello sobre su cabeza, atado con su cinta rosa y solo algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro; el chico no pudo evitar ir bajando su vista sobre el cuerpo de ella, la cual iba vestida con una playera rosa que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, adornada con un colgante en forma de corazón que reposaba justo en medio de sus senos, unos pantalones cortos negros y unos botines del mismo color.

—Ahora que terminaste de evaluar la mercancía, ¿podemos ir a lo nuestro? No me hago más joven, Arnoldo.

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ser atrapado con las manos en la masa, pero no alcanzó a dar ninguna disculpa porque Helga ya había comenzado a caminar rápidamente.

* * *

De camino al parque ninguno de los dos habló, pero a pesar de los nervios, no era incómodo y cada uno iba perdido en su propio mundo de fantasías.

Helga ya ni recordaba el golpe contra la cabeza de Arnold, pero de lo que sí estaba muy consiente era de la mirada que le había dado cuando examinaba su vestuario del día. Estaba feliz de haber elegido bien. Ella también solía mirar mucho al chico cuando él no se daba cuenta y no importaba qué ofrecida fuese la perra que estuviese frente a él, el jamás desviaba la mirada de sus ojos, y que lo haya hecho con ella la hacía sentir mil mariposas revolotear en su estómago y sus mejillas quemar de calor, a pesar de que el día estaba un poco nublado.

Por su parte, Arnold se volvía a encontrar muy ansioso; se suponía que el plan era sencillo, pero aún no lo comenzaba y ya casi había estropeado todo. El chico suspiró cansado. Antes de hablar con Gerald había estado buscando el momento ideal para pedirle que fuese su novia frente a todos. Él confiaba en todos sus amigos y esperaba que esta vez Helga también tuviera más fe en ellos. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que necesitaba la chica: demostrarle que podían ser una pareja normal y que nadie los juzgaría; estaba seguro de que todo iría bien.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que solo se dio cuenta que ella se había detenido cuando chocó con su hombro.

—Entonces… ¿Me dirás lo que te pasa, Arnoldo?

—¿Mmm?

—Sueles andar por las nubes, pero hoy estás más perdido que de costumbre. Te llevo intentado decir que ya llegamos desde hace unos minutos y recién despiertas.

Arnold miró sorprendido a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban en el centro del parque, justo en el puente que cruzaba el lago. Eso significaba que llevaban caminando prácticamente quince minutos y que la banca rosa estaba al otro extremo. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Ni modo, tendría que cambiar esa parte del plan.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando.

—¿Pensando en qué? Si se puede saber.

—Yo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya me estás haciendo una, Melenudo.

—P-por supuesto pe-pero yo me refería…a tu…ya sabes. —El chico, avergonzado, se llevó la mano a la nuca mientras sentía la lengua pesada sin ser capaz de darse a entender.

Helga miró divertida a Arnold y compadeciéndose de su notable falta de coordinación, lo animó a continuar.

—Relájate, amigo. Es solo una broma. Entiendo que esa no era la pregunta. Así que adelante, dispara. Dime lo que sea que quieras decirme.

El chico tragó nervioso, mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares.

—Y-yo… quiero saber si-si tú y yo…Si tú y yo… —Se intentó relajar respirando profundamente antes de soltar su pregunta—. Quieresirconmigoalafiesta. —Lamentablemente lo dijo demasiado rápido para que cualquier persona normal lo pudiese entender.

Pero para buena suerte del chico. Helga no era una persona normal y logró captar la pregunta del chico, después de todo estaba mirando fijamente sus labios.

Helga estaba prácticamente en shock. ¿Arnold le acababa de pedir que fuera su cita? ¡Dios mío! Eso no se lo esperaba; vamos, él podía ser el primero en dar la mano para caminar juntos, pero a la hora de preguntas y confesiones era un desastre, después de todo ella había sido la primera en declararse y también la primera en pedirle que fueran novios.

La adolescente también había querido empezar a hablar sobre la fiesta en cuanto notó que habían entrado a su destino, pero al ver el gesto soñador de Arnold pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que volviera a la realidad para sacar el tema, pero ahora él, su hermoso niño, le estaba pidiendo a ella —a Helga G. Pataki— que fuese su pareja en el baile. Que fueran juntos como la noche va con la oscuridad y como el día va con el sol, como las nubes van con la lluvia y como las palomitas van con las películas.

El chico estaba prácticamente con tragedia. Helga repentinamente se había quedado callada y no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo. ¿Acaso otra vez las cosas le habían salido mal? Pero no se rendiría. Debía mostrar más confianza en sí mismo. Ese fue uno de los tantos consejos que le dio su mejor amigo, pero era difícil porque a pesar del tiempo, ella lo seguía poniendo nervioso, aunque en el buen sentido, pero eso no quería decir que fuese más fácil.

Miró a Helga y ella se veía claramente sorprendida, se intentó relajar por milésima vez, antes de intentar preguntarle nuevamente, pero antes que pudiese decir una palabra, ella comenzó a hablar.

—Solo para estar seguros, ¿me estás preguntando si quiero ir contigo a la fiesta que dará la princesa?

—Sí. —¡Qué suerte! Ella lo había entendido y hasta parecía feliz; su boca había esbozado una cautivadora sonrisita y eso le provocó un vuelco en el corazón.

—¿Juntos-juntos? ¿Como en una cita?

—Sí, yo… —Arnold aspiró profundo para relajarse antes de continuar—. Ya sabes… solo si quieres…

—¡Claro que quiero! —Helga se sonrojó ante su notoria ansiedad—. Quiero decir, eso sería genial. Supongo… porque ya sabes, Gerald irá con Phoebe y nadie me ha preguntado. —Y aunque lo último era mentira, el chico, frente a ella, no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Yo… uhm… Bueno me alegra ser el primero. —Arnold se sonrojó—. Ya sabes, en pedírtelo.

—Claro, claro.

—Además, hay algo importante que quiero decirte cuando estemos allá.

—¿Algo importante?

—Sí, muy importante.

—Rayos, ¿de qué se trata? No puedes lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano, me hace sentir ansiosa.

—Buenos, si quieres saber, no te queda de otra de ir si o si conmigo, Helga. —Sintiéndose más confiado, no pudo evitar guiñarle a la chica.

Helga estaba dando brincos de emoción internamente, y sonrió nerviosamente antes de contestar.

—Por supuesto que vamos juntos, Melenudo, pero ya sabes, nada de baratijas.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

—Bien, ahora que estamos de acuerdo, vamos por esos mantecados.

* * *

—¿Puedes creerlo, Nadine? —Rhonda dejó su teléfono de lado, después de obtener otro "tal vez". ¿Cómo podía ser posible que sus invitados solo quisieran estar ahí por una persona?

—¿Creer qué, Rhonda?

—Despierta, Nadine. —Chasqueo los dedos frente a su amiga, irritada—. Otro de los chicos mayores dijo que solo iría si le aseguraba que Helga estaría allí.

—Bueno, ¿y eso qué tiene de malo?

—¿Cómo que "qué tiene de malo"?

—Bueno, eso es porque hoy, mientras perseguía una extraña clase de mariposa, que por cierto era de la familia de las…

—¡Nadine, al grano!

—Escuché a Gerald darle consejos a Arnold para que le pidiera a Helga que fuera su cita en la fiesta.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—No me lo habías preguntado.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no importa, pero me irrita la popularidad que ha ganado Helga últimamente. Después de todo, ellas siempre estaba haciéndonos bromas cuando éramos más pequeños. Tenemos que hacer algo, Nadine.

—No sé si sea buena idea. —respondió la chica, más preocupada del curioso insecto que caminaba por su brazo que de formar algún plan con Rhonda en contra de Helga.

—Por supuesto que es buena idea, una muy buena idea.

* * *

Después de un maravilloso día con Arnold, la chica se estaba terminando de desenredar el pelo para ir a dormir, pero antes necesitaba escribir su maravillosa experiencia en su diario.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado completamente solos y estaba casi segura de que Arnold estaba planeando pedirle que fuese su novia. Se sentía tan feliz que rodó sobre la cama abrazando su libreta mientras le daba golpes con los pies al colchón. ¡Se sentía extasiada! Ahora lo que debía hacer era buscar una hermosa vestimenta para poder estar a la altura de la situación; por suerte aún tenía ahorrado el dinero de cuando fue la chica modelo.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y empezó a navegar en diferentes páginas web hasta que encontró el vestido perfecto en Amazon. Tenía como título "Vestido de mujer MUADRESS". Era un vestido con encaje de flores, al estilo vintage. Le gustaba, pero el tono del vestido no la convencía hasta que ingresó a la imagen y notó que estaba en otros colores, encontrando el ideal.

A pesar de ser tarde, se levantó para pedirle la tarjeta a su madre, la cual entre murmullos le indicó donde estaba. Volvió rápidamente a su habitación para hacer el pedido, y aunque tuvo que pagar más para que estuviera lo antes posible, se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Sus sueños se hacían realidad y todo saldría bien esta vez.

Esa noche Helga soñó que entraba a un gran y elegante salón, donde todos sus amigos, conocidos y familiares la esperaban al pie de una gran escala mientras ella lucía su hermoso vestido rosa. Cuando siguió avanzando entre los corteses saludos de las personas, se dio cuenta que, en lo alto de la escala, la esperaba un apuesto joven rubio con cabeza de balón, el que se había encontrado de espaldas hasta que, de alguna manera, notó su presencia. Su amado Arnold le extendió la mano esperando a que ella la tomara para poder quedar frente a frente.

Helga podía ver el brillo de amor en los ojos verdes del chico e inconscientemente sabía que él veía lo mismo en los de ella. Ambos se acercaron lo suficiente para comenzar a besarse primero lentamente y luego necesitando más mientras escuchaban los aplausos y vítores de todos los presentes.

Algunos rayos de luna alcanzaron a iluminar el oscuro cuarto de la chica que suspiraba de vez en cuando y mostraba una gran sonrisa de dicha antes que fueran ocultos nuevamente por las persistentes nubes de tormenta.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **NA2: Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Quizás algunos se estén preguntando ¿Como que este muchacho tan adorablemente torpe pasó a ser un descarado total? Pues bueno si quieren respuestas tendrán que seguir leyendo porque esta historia se me alargó en un capítulo más.**

 **El vestido de Helga lo pueden encontrar en Amazon, es el color rosa.**

 **Sandra D: Por supuesto que si, seria injusto si solo uno esta pasandolo bien ¿No? ¡Gracias!**

 **Wolf old soul: No te preocupes joven padawan, pronto sabrás que planea Gerald.¡Gracias!**

 **lovedramioneok: Me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes las cosa mejoraran.¡Gracias!**

 **Ale Mora: Por supuesto y es obvio de que esté comportándose mal después de lo que les hicieron. ¡Gracias!**

 **Kiruru: Si estás pensando, lo que creo que estás pensando; dejame decirte que es correcta tu intuición, me lo confirmas en el último capítulo. ¡Gracias!**

 **LyzBH:Sip, estoy desempolvando las historias antiguas que he empezado a escribir no he publicado, lo más probable que pronto leas otra de ahí pronto. Ambos sufren mucho pero ese lapsus es necesario para que las cosas mejoren no solo entre ellos si no también con el resto. ¡Gracias!**

 **Nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y la han hecho una de sus favoritas, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y si tienen alguna teoria seria muy interesante leerla.**

 **¡Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad!**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Preludio de un desastre

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

 **Lamento la demora, pero fue un poco difícil sacar este capítulo.**

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Reader por su paciencia y su hermosas correcciones.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a su respectivo creador.**

 **CAP 2**

Al día siguiente, Arnold se dirigió temprano a la casa de su mejor amigo; ya que este le ayudaría a buscar una manera lo suficientemente impactante para poder hacer la pregunta.

El rubio se rió para sí mismo, pensando que quizás debería conseguir un anillo ya que parecía propuesta para matrimonio y no para ser novios. No es que el estuviera en contra de eso y no iba a negar que ha habido ocasiones en las que ha fantaseado con una vida de casado con Helga, solo que esta vez era mucho mejor que el sueño que alguna vez tuvo en cuarto grado.

Él estaba decidido a tener en su futuro algo como lo que compartían sus padres y sus abuelos, pero para eso debía seguir el consejo de Gerald y hacer algo realmente especial para demostrarle a Helga que todos sus miedos existían solo en su imaginación y que realmente nadie haría algo en contra de ellos.

Mientras caminaba, Arnold sintió como los rayos del sol calentaban con fuerza sus mejillas y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro enamorado, el cual provenía desde el fondo de su alma, en tanto pensaba en lo increíble que era Helga y cuanto había anhelado que hubiesen paseado tomados de la mano la tarde anterior.

 _Ella realmente tiene una bonita sonrisa_ , recordó Arnold maravillado.

Y deseó poder verla reír más, deseó poder perderse en sus profundos y brillantes ojos azul cielo, poder naufragar en ese mar de poemas no contados, poder descubrir de dónde venía toda esa determinación y poder quemarse en el fuego de su pasión.

Él quería muchas cosas y para eso debía dar el primer paso. Debía demostrarle que realmente todo estaría bien, que él siempre estaría a su lado y lo único que le pedía a cambio era que ella estuviera en el suyo y ni siquiera sabía si esa condición era válida ya que él no se imaginaba a sí mismo alejándose de ella.

El chico aceleró sus pasos con ese y muchos otros pensamientos en mente para poder comenzar a idear un plan junto a Gerald.

* * *

En la cocina de la residencia Pataki, Helga se encontraba parada encima de una de las sillas buscando algo de comida en la despensa y la cual **,** como siempre **,** estaba casi vacía.

—¡Criminal! ¿Por qué nunca hay nada en esta casa?— reclamó irritada.

No es que en la casa Pataki le faltase el dinero, nuevamente, sino que sus padres eran unos idiotas desconsiderados y en vez de preocuparse de ir a comprar alimentos fueron a desayunar a un caro restaurant; ya que Olga venía de visita y su estúpido vuelo fue a primera hora de la mañana.

Ella realmente no comprendía a su familia, hace un par de años estuvieron en la bancarrota, pero gracias a SU esfuerzo por vender los localizadores pudieron reinventar el negocio, pero ¿alguien le agradecía a Helga? Nadie. Siguió rebuscando entre los potes vacíos hasta que encontró una olvidada caja de avena.

—Aburrida avena…— murmuró antes de bajar un salto y cruzó los dedos para que hubiese leche en la nevera—. Hubiese ido con ellos, pero escucharlos ser la familia tan perfecta me dan ganas de vomitar—, habló a la nada.

Claro, ahora eran dueños de una cadena de electrodomésticos y su economía iba cada vez mejor, pero ¿por qué se seguían sin preocuparse de ella? Ojalá siempre hubiese comida en su casa, ojalá Bob se esforzara por notarla, aunque se un poquito, realmente deseaba que Miriam dejase de ser tan distraída y Olga dejara de ser tan perfecta y actuara más como una hermana normal.

Lamentablemente para Helga, su familia seguía sin comprenderla **,** y con un poco de suerte pudo comer su insípido desayuno. A ella realmente le hubiese gustado ir con ellos, pero ¿de qué servía? Si solo sería una silla vacía en la mesa y un café bebiéndose solo. Olga le presumiría todos sus premios y haría un drama cuando no reaccionara como ella quería, Bob se enojaría por no felicitar a su hermana y no recordaría su nombre y Miriam solo en ese momento vería que ella estaba ahí, ¿para qué repetir el círculo?

Con un suspiro melancólico, la chica pensó que lo mejor era no seguir con ese tema, entre más pasaban los años más se cuestionaba su existencia en esa familia y a pesar de que intentaba no darle importancia **,** realmente dolía y por lo mismo decidió que no dejaría que sus pensamientos tomaran ese rumbo.

Ella era más fuerte que todo eso.

* * *

Arnold y Gerald habían pasado más de dos horas buscando ideas, pero eran tantas, que en vez de ayudar a Arnold hacían que se sintiera terriblemente confundido.

—Wow. No puedo creer que ese tipo haya comprado todos esos Bphone para que lo rechazaran—, comentó Gerald mientras pestañeaba incrédulo, recordando el último video que habían visto.

—Bueno definitivamente no haré eso. Primero, porque es muy excesivo y segundo **,** ¿de dónde sacaría todo ese dinero?— señaló Arnold.

—Tienes un buen punto, hermano—. Gerald rayó en su libreta esa idea, aunque si lo pensaba bien ni si quiera debió haberla anotado desde un principio—. Bien, verifiquemos lo que hay.

Y así fue como repasaron cada una de las ideas que habían estado recolectando en internet.

Habían visto todo tipo de propuestas desde chicos saltando en paracaídas hasta pizza con mensajes divertidos hasta globos, y de corazones llenos de helio hasta menús con la pregunta; sin embargo, no todas tuvieron el final esperado.

—No estoy seguro de esto, Gerald. Siento que nada es lo suficientemente especial para Helga.

Gerald **,** al ver el rostro desconsolado del chico, pensó que era el momento perfecto para sacar su carta de debajo de la manga.

—Bien, Arnie. Estaba guardando esto como último recurso **,** y créeme **,** viejo **,** esta será a la altura de tus expectativas, pero antes de mostrarte de qué se trata **,** debes saber que necesitaras poner mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en ello **.** ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí—, asintió con entusiasmo el chico.

—Deberás trabajar durante días y noches sin cesar **.** ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí—, Arnold volvió a asentir entusiasmado.

—Tendrás que olvidarte de comer, dormir, e incluso ir al baño **.** ¿Aun así quieres hacerlo?

—Sí…— Arnold empezó a sentirse ligeramente irritado ante la ansiedad de no saber qué es lo que Gerald tramaba.

—Tendrás que prácticamente dejarte la piel en esto, hermano **,** y ¿aun así estás dispuesto?

—Gerald…

—Tendrás que…

—¡Gerald!

—Está bien, está bien. Yo solo decía. Entonces **,** amigo mío **,** tendrás que ponerte de cabeza al trabajar en esto—, dijo Gerald confiado mientras le mostraba el enlace que había estado guardando.

Arnold se acercó a la computadora con una muy buena corazonada por lo que estaba a punto de ver y no estaba equivocado; él se sintió totalmente asombrado ante la vista y una ancha sonrisa se formó en su rostro mediante las imágenes avanzaban **.** ¡Eso era perfecto! No tenía idea como lo construirían, sin embargo, él pondría de todo su esfuerzo para que las cosas salieran bien.

Solo ver el rostro emocionado del rubio fue más que suficiente para que Gerald le informara a Phoebe por medio de un mensaje que su idea había sido la ganadora y así ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha para conseguir los materiales necesarios con el propósito de comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible.

Para el domingo Arnold y Gerald habían construido gran parte de la esfera de papel mache y juntos decidieron que como aún le faltaba un par de capas para que esta fuera más resistente **,** se quedaría en la casa de Gerald y luego la llevarían a la casa de huéspedes para poder pintarla.

Después de haber limpiado el desorden, Arnold se despidió de su amigo **,** dirigiéndose a su hogar en donde sus padres y abuelos lo esperaban con una cena caliente que no pudo rechazar a pesar de haber comido pizza con anterioridad.

El chico **,** sintiéndose completamente satisfecho tanto por dentro como por fuera, le dio las buenas noches a su familia y se preparó para ir a dormir.

Una vez en su cama no podía negar que sentía los nervios atravesarle el estómago y la inquietud intentaba instalarse en su pecho ante la ansiedad; ya quería ver la cara de Helga. De seguro le brindaría esa bonita sonrisa y saltaría a sus brazos besándolo mientras gritaba síes de emoción.

* * *

Ya era miércoles cuando Helga se dio cuenta que para usar el bonito vestido que recibió el día anterior necesitaba un par de zapatos adecuados, los que lamentablemente no tenía. Sopesó sus posibilidades revisando el armario de su madre y el de Olga, y para su desdicha no encontró nada que le sirviera. Irritada **,** decidió que no le quedaba de otra que ir al centro comercial después de rechazar a otro perdedor.

El día anterior Helga había recibido una nota y un regalo en su casillero, el cual a pesar de que le dio muy mala espina no podía ignorar ya que el que supuestamente era un humilde presente (según lo que decía la nota) era un par de pendientes de oro rosado y diamantes y algo le decía que no eran falsos e incluso tuvo que llevarlos consigo por miedo a perder algo que podía costar una fortuna y luego tener que pagarlos.

Unas horas más tarde, Helga estaba frente a su casillero alistándose para poder concluir sus tareas cuando escuchó la voz de Rhonda llamarla. Cerró los ojos fastidiada antes de suspirar y girar en su dirección.

—Rhonda.

—Helga, querida, te estaba buscando. Necesito confirmar una cosita contigo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en que las chicas intercambiaron miradas hasta que Helga decidió que había perdido el tiempo suficiente.

—Corta la mierda, Princesa, y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres—, dijo con aburrimiento, no es que la odiara o algo por el estilo, si no que desde que entraron a la escuela media no habían hablado mucho por decir lo menos, ya que realmente no hablaban nada.

Rhonda decidió ignorar su hostilidad y con fingida dulzura fue directo a la yugular.

—Escuché que irás al baile con Arnold **.** ¿Es eso cierto?

Esa pregunta detuvo por completo las acciones de Helga, haciéndola apretar los puños **.** ¿Cómo se había enterado? Dudaba mucho que Arnold se lo hubiese contado y estaba segura de que ni Gerald o Phoebe lo hablarían con nadie más.

Sí, podía parecer que los muros con los que se había protegido por tanto tiempo habían desaparecido, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chica que temía el rechazo de Arnold. El miedo seguía ahí como un monstruo feo y oscuro esperando su oportunidad para destruir completamente todos sus sueños y esperanzas, dejándola desamparada bajo la lluvia.

—¡Criminal! ¿Y a ti qué te importa con quien yo vaya o deje de ir?— dijo molesta, intentado evitar dejar que sus antiguos temores volvieran **,** y antes que Rhonda siguiera cuestionándola, cerró de un portazo su casillero—. Mira, Princesa, fue un gusto saludarte y todo eso, pero ahora tengo que caminar hacia otro lugar y si sigo aquí llegaré tarde. Así que Sayounara*.

Rhonda arrugó la nariz ante el claro desdén de la joven, sin embargo, eso no la haría retroceder, y antes de perderla de vista aceleró el paso. Lo había estado pensando mucho, durante el fin de semana, llegando a la conclusión que hacer algo en contra de Helga era inmaduro y estúpido, y lo mejor era invitarla unirse a su grupo de manera cordial.

En cuanto la rubia cruzó la entrada, avanzó a paso raudo hasta la plazoleta que estaba solo a unos metros de su escuela, sin notar que la otra joven le seguía el paso unos metros más atrás, sigilosamente.

La plaza era una escasa porción de tierra con juegos infantiles, bancas y una pequeña fuente que apenas tenía agua, lo único que la hacía distinta de otras era el enorme sauce que cubría con su sombra gran parte del lugar y ahí estaba él.

Asumió que el chico que estaba bajo la sombra del árbol era Michael, la persona que había dejado la nota en su casillero **,** y nuevamente tuvo ese mal presentimiento mientras lo contemplaba a lo lejos. Él era lo que algunos cánones de belleza definirían como un chico guapísimo, pero definitivamente jamás seria su estilo.

Para la mala suerte de Helga, Michael se consideraba uno de los mejores partidos de la secundaria, él estaba en décimo grado, era el capitán de futbol americano, uno de los chicos más guapos y populares e hijo de uno de los empresarios más exitosos de la ciudad. Lamentablemente todas esas "cualidades" lo hacían ser un muchacho terriblemente arrogante y egocéntrico.

Él había visto, por primera vez, a Helga exactamente hace un par de días en el parque. Ella estaba acompañada por un chico que tenía una extraña cabeza en forma de balón americano, el que después se enteraría que se llamaba Arnold.

Ese día algo en ella lo cautivó lo suficiente, a pesar de su uniceja, para no poder sacarla de su cabeza durante todo el fin de semana **,** y para el martes ya sabía todo sobre ella. Desde su nombre hasta su número de seguridad social **,** y ahora estaba listo para salir con la joven, por supuesto él no contemplaba ni remotamente la posibilidad que lo rechazaran.

—Uhm **,** ¿hola? Tú eres Michael **,** ¿cierto?

—Hola, preciosa. Veo que eres una chica muy puntual—, dijo el chico **,** evaluándola desde la cabeza a los pies **,** y siendo casi imposible **,** se sintió más confiado de lo normal al ver el bonito vestido rosa que la chica llevaba puesto y que dejaba ver los lechosos muslos de la joven.

Al ser tan descaradamente evaluada, Helga se sintió terriblemente disgustada. La mirada que él le dirigió fue muy distinta a la que Arnold le había dado. Con Arnold se sintió agradable **,** con Michael no pudo evitar que un desagradable escalofrió le recorriera la columna e incluso estuvo a punto de abrazarse a sí misma con la esperanza de poder protegerse de su mirada perversa. Nuevamente llegó a ella ese pensamiento: _algo no estaba bien con ese chico_.

—Sí, si **,** lo que sea—. La joven rebuscó en su bolsa el objeto que no quería seguir llevando con ella por ningún segundo más—. Escucha… Yo solo vine para devol…— Aunque antes que Helga pudiera terminar de hablar el muchacho la silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—No digas una palabra más, mi cielo. Entiendo lo enormemente obnubilada que puedas sentirte al saber que alguien como yo, haya puesto los ojos en ti y entiendo que no sepas como agradecerme—, habló coqueto.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Si me escuchas por un segundo…

A pesar de que Helga intentó corregir la situación, él solo la ignoró para continuar con su monólogo.

—Pero no hay nada que agradecer, eres una joven bella y aunque no acostumbro a salir con chicas más jóvenes y de otro status, estoy más que preparado para dejarte que me agradezcas de la manera que más me gusta. Mi limosina nos espera para sacarnos de este lugar e ir a cenar a un hotel y luego tener la privacidad que necesitamos en la habitación que tengo preparada para nosotros dos.

Decir que Helga estaba impactada era poco… ¿Él realmente estaba insinuando, lo que estaba insinuando? Ella tenía solo catorce años y él debía estar cerca de los dieciocho **.** ¿Realmente esperaba que ella aceptara esa proposición? Tenía razón con su mal presentimiento, él estaba completamente enfermo y debía alejarse de él lo antes posible.

—Tú estás loco.

—Entiendo que te haya impresionado mi generosa oferta y créeme **,** no se la hago a cualquiera, pero sé que eres una chica casta y por eso no hay riesgos para mí.

—¿Casta?— Él se refería a que ella era… ¿virgen? Él… ¿la estuvo investigando? ¡OH dios! El solo hecho de pensar que alguien estuvo indagando sobre ella de esa manera le causó una completa repulsión.

—Y bien, ¿qué dices?— el chico confiado posó su mano sobre el hombro de Helga.

Helga no sabía quién era este tipo, ni le interesaba conocerlo por un segundo más y si no dejaba de tocarla en ese momento tendría la buena (o más bien mala) suerte de conocer a la vieja Betsy.

—Digo… que eres—, Helga llevo su mano a la de él—. Eres la persona más malditamente egocéntrica que he tenido la desgracia que conocer—, dijo mientras apretaba entre sus dedos la muñeca del joven para apartarla de sí.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido. Nunca nadie le había hablado así antes.

—Lo que escuchas, querido—, dijo recalcando con sorna el querido—. Vine, hasta acá, con la mejor de las intenciones para devolverte algo que definitivamente no puedo aceptar, pero en vez de intentar escucharme **,** empiezas a alardear de cómo me estás haciendo un favor al salir con alguien como yo—, sacudió su cabeza, pestañeando incrédula ante tanta arrogancia—, y no solo eso, sino que me haces la insinuación más asquerosa creyéndote la bendición de Dios **.** ¿Qué clase de patán pervertido, egocéntrico y caprichoso eres? No sé ni me interesa saber con qué clase de chicas sueles salir, aunque me puedo dar una idea, pero si antes no tenías una posibilidad **,** ahora puedo decir con certeza que jamás me involucraría con alguien como tú—, finalizó soltando con disgusto la muñeca no sin estrecharla con rudeza una vez más.

Cuando por fin Michael pudo recuperar su mano **,** la frotó **,** intentando que la sangre volviera a recorrer la extremidad. Por un segundo él pensó que ella le iba a arrancar el brazo y juraría que pronto aparecerían hematomas en su piel mientras miraba estupefacto a la chica **.** ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa? Estaba a punto de agarrarla para llevársela a otro lado y hacerla pagar cuando el chillido de otra joven cruzó el lugar.

—Helga, ¿qué crees que es lo que estás haciendo?— gritó Rhonda **,** reconociendo al joven al que la chica había atacado.

—¿Rhonda? ¿Qué mierda es lo que haces acá?

La muchacha ignoró olímpicamente a su compañera para tomar con delicadeza el antebrazo del joven.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?— Rhonda quitó su vista del joven para enfocarla en Helga—. Por eso dicen que, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

—No te metas en esto, si no quieres que…— La joven rubia estaba a punto de agitar su puño enfrente de su compañera.

—Si no quiero **,** ¿qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? Esto es a lo que me refiero. Por fuera puedes verte muy linda y educada con tu cambio de ropa y peinados, pero por dentro sigues siendo la triste e ignorada abusiva de siempre.

—Escucha **,** Rhonda **,** será mejor que ni te intentes meter en esto. No tienes ni la menor idea de la clase de perdedor que es este tipo—, dijo Helga intentando hacerle entender a la chica que no era buena idea que las dos estuvieran solas con él.

—Tú eres la que no sabe quién es, pero tienes suerte **;** hoy me siento generosa y te ilustrare. Él es Michael Billinghurst y es el hijo de uno de los mayores inversores de este lugar. Por eso deberías tenerle más respeto, aunque no sé porque me asombra tu ineptitud, si solo eres una perra ignorante—, dijo altanera.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?— preguntó Helga dándole la oportunidad de retroceder.

—Vamos, Helga. Tú y yo sabemos que podrás ser estúpida, pero no sorda **,** y si por si acaso no lo entendiste a la primera lo repetiré: Eres una perra ignorante y bruta.

Rhonda sabía que estaba tentando su suerte, pero maldita sea **,** aún no podía creer que una chica como Helga fue capaz de llamar la atención de Michael. Ella misma no había podido lograr más que sonsacarle al muchacho más que un saludo forzado y completamente desinteresado, y ahora se lo encontraba coqueteando con Helga.

—Escúchame Rhondaloid…

—¡No! ¡Tú me vas a escuchar! Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haber soportado por años de tu insufrible personalidad y honestamente ni si quiera entiendo cómo es que Phoebe o el mismísimo Arnold siguen a tu lado. Después de todo ni siquiera tu familia es capaz de sopor…

Solo el sonido de la palma cruzar la mejilla de la pelinegra pudo acallar, brevemente, las malintencionadas y venenosas palabras.

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

Rhonda se llevó la mano a la cara sintiendo el ligero hormigueo donde la mano de la rubia había chocado, sin embargo, ni si quiera eso la detuvo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que utilices los golpes? Pero te equivocas. Claro que sé de qué estoy hablando, Helga. Sé que eres totalmente invisible en tu casa, nadie se preocupa por ti y los que llamas amigos solo siguen ahí porque te tienen lástima—, dijo burlona.

Helga no sabía porque no podía replicar, decir algo para detenerla y solo pudo quedarse paralizada escuchando a la joven frente a ella exteriorizar sus miedos.

—Dime, Helga **.** ¿Realmente crees que tu cambio es suficiente para atrapar a Arnold?— le preguntó sabiendo exactamente donde más dañar— **.** ¿Crees que porque ahora luces un poco más bonita él se enamorará de ti? No te engañes, querida. Puede que él te haya invitado al baile, pero es solo porque está encandilado con tu nueva apariencia. Una vez que te haya usado, él te ignorará—. La joven tomo una pausa para agregar maliciosa—. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas. A nadie le importas y nadie jamás te querrá. Después de todo ¿quién amaría a alguien que ni su propia familia puede recordar su nombre?

Rhonda siempre sabía exactamente donde hundir el cuchillo y no solo eso, sino que retorcerlo para ahondar más en la herida.

Pero Helga no le dejaría ver el daño que le había causado así que puso su mejor cara de póker para responder.

—¿Eso es todo o tienes algo más que agregar?— dijo con sorna y se sintió de cierta manera satisfecha al ver la cara de incredulidad que le dio Rhonda al no poder ver el daño que le hizo, suspiró aburrida y termino de sacar la caja— **.** Mira, princesita. No sé porque el día de hoy has decidido hacerme tu asunto personal y tampoco me quedaré el tiempo necesario para averiguarlo. En realidad, si necesitas a alguien a quien irritar, ¿por qué no sales con él?

Michael se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo en que ambas gatas se enfrentaron, honestamente a él no le importaba si se hubiesen matado entre las dos. Lo que no podía tolerar era el rechazo, la humillación y la forma en que esa perra rubia lo había tratado, es más **,** ya ni siquiera le importaba salir con ella. Lo único que ahora quería era venganza y esa joven pelinegra lo ayudaría.

—Ella… Tiene razón **.** Eres Rhonda **,** ¿no? Creo que ya nos hemos visto **,** ¿cierto?—Michael no la recordaba para nada, pero al parecer ella sí sabía quién era él y sacaría provecho de eso.

* * *

Helga se sintió extrañada ante el repentino cambio de actitud del muchacho, quien aceptó de vuelta los pendientes y siguió hablando con la pelinegra de manera amena. Quizás ella estaba equivocada con él y había sacado conclusiones precipitadas, pero aun así dudó en dejarlos a solas y no dejó de vigilarlos hasta que llegó Nadine **,** a la que le advirtió que no perdiera la vista por ningún motivo a los dos.

A pesar del daño que Rhonda le había infligido con sus palabras, no podía dejarla en las garras del que juzgó como un pervertido, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que por eso le doliera menos lo que dijo y de cierta manera sabía que había algo de verdad en ello.

En el que debería ser su hogar **,** no era lo suficientemente importante para nadie y lo más probable que también estuviese en lo cierto con sus amigos **;** ella no era la mejor amiga para Phoebe o Gerald, siempre los estaba interrumpiendo, en especial a Phoebe para que le diese de su consejo; sin embargo, había algo en lo que Rhonda estaba completamente equivocada y eso era en lo que dijo sobre Arnold.

Nunca dudaría de él, quizás nunca la amara de la manera que ella quería, pero él jamás haría algo así de cruel **,** ni siquiera si su vida dependiese de ello. Él era demasiado noble y gentil para su propio bien. Ni si quiera estaba segura cómo una persona así de maravillosa había llegado a su vida e incluso se cuestionó ser su acompañante.

Acaso… ¿No sería lo mejor que ella rechazara ser su pareja? Él merecía a alguien tan bueno como él y no a una chica tan problemática e insegura. Puede ser que él se sintiese un poco herido en un principio, pero pronto lo superaría y lo mejor sería acabar luego con su tormento, no quería arrastrarlo a toda esa mierda con ella. Por eso realizaría la llamada más dolorosa de toda su joven vida.

* * *

Tanto Gerald y Phoebe se encontraban en la habitación de Arnold, trabajando junto al chico.

Después que Gerald le hubiese mostrado "su carta bajo la manga", habían estado entusiasmados trabajando en ello. Esta se trataba de una especie de piñata japonesa llamada Kusudama*, la cual consistía en una especie de esfera que iba colgada en alto, pero a diferencia de las piñatas normales **,** esta **,** en vez de romperse, se abre desde el centro para para desplegar un cartel con un mensaje y confeti de colores.

Arnold estaba muy feliz trabajando en los últimos detalles, ya había escrito el mensaje y comprado el confeti de colores brillantes. Solo quedaba esperar que se secara la pintura y el mismo día del evento, Gerald y él la instalarían en lo alto del escenario y todo eso lo pudo lograr gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. Y a pesar de que ya se los había dicho muchas veces, tuvo la necesidad de volvérselos a repetir.

—Muchas gracias de verdad a los dos. Realmente no sé cómo agradecer de toda su ayuda.

—De nada, Arnold. Solo prométeme que harás feliz a Helga, la quiero mucho y merece ser tratada con amor— **,** pidió Phoebe **,** pensando en su mejor amiga.

—No necesitas pedírmelo, solo quiero cuidarla y hacerla feliz. Realmente me gustaría que sonriera más y se diera un poco más de crédito por la valiosa chica que es— **,** respondió Arnold soñador.

—Oh Dios, Hombre. ¡Por favor! No te pongas sentimental frente a mí. Cuando llegue el viernes solo pídele que sea tu novia frente a todos; fuerte y claro y con eso sería más que suficiente para demostrarle que sus miedos solo existen en su loca cabeza.

Arnold se rió entre dientes ante el tono exagerado de su amigo, sin embargo, no iba a negar que él deseaba exactamente lo mismo, él realmente anhelaba estar junto a ella como su novio, desde que pudo conocer más a fondo a la valiosa chica detrás del par de puños y el ceño fruncido. Su corazón latía solo por y para ella.

—Entendido. Fuerte y claro—, respondió con buen humor mientras reanudaba su tarea.

—Y por favor, viejo. Guarden sus cursilerías en privado—, dijo Gerald recordando con un escalofrió de disgusto las veces que pilló a Arnold y Helga en lo profundo del armario del conserje **,** besándose, no es que fuera la gran cosa considerando que solo tenían once años, pero fue realmente inquietante, para Gerald ver a su amigo ser besuqueado por la chica que alguna vez su atormentadora personal. Arnold definitivamente era un chico audaz.

—Está bien, está bien. Las cursilerías quedarán en privado.

Después de aclarar eso, los tres siguieron trabajando concentrados en lo que quedaba hasta que el sonido de un par de golpecitos en la puerta los alertó, dejando pasar a la madre de Arnold.

—Lamento interrumpir, chicos—, les dijo la mujer para luego dirigir su voz a la joven—. Phoebe, venía a avisarte que tus padres te están esperando afuera.

—¡Oh No! Olvidé por completo que mis padres me recogerían para ir a cenar—. La joven tomo rápidamente sus cosas, recién notando las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes en su teléfono (el que había estado en silencio)—. ¡Gracias, Señora Shortman!— Se despidió pasando como un torbellino al lado de la mujer.

Pasaron solo unos segundos de quietud cuando el mismo torbellino se devolvió sobre sus pasos para lazarse a los labios de su novio en un caluroso beso de despedida. Antes que Gerald pudiese responder la chica se separó sonrojada recordando que tenían público.

La joven murmuró un suave adiós mientras movía rápidamente la mano antes de volver a bajar.

Gerald observó a la chica irse con cara embelesada y agitando su mano de un lado a otro **,** perdido en su propio mundo de fantasías románticas y cursilerías, mientras Arnold y su madre lo miraban divertidos.

* * *

Después de lo que había pasado con Rhonda, Helga intentó llamar a Arnold, sin embargo, él no contestaba su teléfono **,** ni siquiera el de la pensión **,** y tras muchas horas de reflexionar los pros y los contras de negarse a ir con él, decidió que no le quedaba de otra que ir hasta su casa para poder hablar directamente con él.

Ella hubiese preferido no tener que verlo a la cara mientras le decía que no quería que fuesen al baile juntos, ¡rayos! Ni siquiera tenía sentido ir a esa fiesta sin él. A ella realmente no le importaban esas banalidades y de seguro Arnold encontraría a otra chica con quien ir. Ver eso definitivamente le rompería el corazón.

Ya era muy tarde, hacía frío y estaba hambrienta, pero si no hacía eso en ese mismo momento no sabía si seguiría teniendo el coraje para poder apartarse de él. Armándose de todo el valor que le quedaba empezó a subir la escalera de incendios.

* * *

Después que Phoebe se marchara, ambos chicos cenaron con el resto de los huéspedes y en ese momento estaban intentando subir la esfera hasta el techo de Arnold, estaban a punto de lograrlo cuando escucharon golpes en el cristal de la ventana que daba al callejón.

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Esperas a alguien, viejo?

—No que yo recuerde. Además, la única persona que llamaría a mi ventana en vez de a la puerta seria…

 **"** ¡Helga! **"** Ambos jóvenes se miraron pensando en la misma persona, si ella veía la Kusudama se arruinaría la sorpresa.

—¿Arnold? ¿Estás ahí?

—¿He-Helga?

—Cabeza de balón, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedo subir?

—¡Espera un momento!

—Es urgente **.** ¡Ya voy subiendo!

—¡No! Espera un momento **.**

—¿Por qué? ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

—N-no es solo que…

—¿Es solo qué?

—Es solo que… ¡E-estoy sin pantalones!— gritó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para evitar que subiera.

Helga se detuvo en el último peldaño antes de poder llegar al techo del chico sintiendo cómo el calor empezaba a quemar en sus mejillas en tanto recordaba otra situación en donde Arnold tampoco tenía pantalones.

—¡Mas te vale que te apures! No te esperaré eternamente—, respondió mientras de un salto volvió al descanso en el que estaba la ventana de Arnold y se cruzaba de brazos, aún sonrojada, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

—Sí, solo dame un momento, por favor.

Gerald negó mientras pensaba que de alguna manera Helga era la que había venido sin anunciarse, pero Arnold era el que tenía que doblarse a su voluntad. _Mmm, mmm, mmm, Arnold, eres un caso perdido_ **,** pensó mientras seguía jalando la pesada bola.

Con un último empujón más lograron terminar de subirla y esconderla bajo la manta que regularmente se usaba para el piano. Ahora solo faltaba que Gerald saliera del lugar…

—¿Arnold? ¿Ya estás decente?

—Casi **,** Helga…

—¡Diablos! ¿Cuánto tiempo te demora ponerte unos estúpidos pantalones? ¡Está comenzando a hacer frio!

—Solo un momento más…— respondió Arnold buscando donde esconder a Gerald.

—¡Ya me cansé! Estés listo o no, allá voy.

Helga escaló rápidamente hasta llegar al techo de cristal viendo a Arnold totalmente vestido en el centro de la habitación. Abrió la venta y se lanzó a la cama.

—Bien. Derrama los frijoles **.** ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

—¿Yo?— Arnold tragó grueso y desvió la mirada, toda la sorpresa se arruinaría si la chica descubría en ese momento su plan—. Nada **,** solo estaba por irme a dormir.

Helga entrecerró los ojos mirándolo sospechosa, _Aquí había gato encerrado_. No veía el pijama de Arnold por ninguna parte y su ropa estaba desordenada, además él se encontraba sonrojado, agitado y diría que hasta un poco sudado.

¿Él estaba con otra persona en la habitación? Miró a todas partes buscando confirmar sus sospechas cuando vio que había dos vasos encima de una mesa **.** ¿Había otra chica? Ella se había molido los sesos pensando en cómo rechazarlo y él… ¿Ya encontró a otra persona?

¡No! Él era Arnold, ella pondría sus manos sobre fuego por él **.** ¡Rayos! Incluso si le pidiesen que caminase sobre lava ardiente o vidrio molido lo haría, confiaba completamente en el chico, pero su lado pesimista la hacía dudar y le susurraba que algo estaba ocultando.

Arnold se sintió culpable por mentirle a la joven, sin embargo, ella no podía saber aún **.** ¡Se suponía que debía ser una completa sorpresa! Aunque la miró curioso cuando ella se acercó hasta su armario para abrirlo de golpe y mirar dentro **.** ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Luego de verla suspirar tranquila, ella se sentó en su sofá hasta que se levantó de un respingo y se subió de rodillas, dejándole ver gran parte de su trasero, mientras buscaba algo en el espacio donde se guardaba el sillón.

Después de unos minutos **,** Arnold por fin pudo desviar su mirada, incómodo, mientras sentía como su corazón latía más rápido. El calor aumentó en la habitación y una placentera contracción en el área abdominal le anunció que estaba empezando a tener un problema. Rápidamente se sentó en su cama cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, sintiéndose rígido y tenso.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo tan urgente?

Luego de haber comprobado que el adolescente no escondía a nadie, Helga se sintió muy mal por haber sospechado de él y cuando lo escuchó hablar con preocupación se molestó consigo misma aún más por su maldita inseguridad.

La chica se sentó de manera correcta sobre el sillón e intentó pensar que si no escondía a nadie… ¿por qué estaba tan… ¿agitado? Y su mente pronto llegó a una única conclusión; haciéndola estallar en descontroladas carcajadas.

Arnold se sintió ligeramente irritado al no entender lo que pasaba y no pudiendo aguantar más la situación, se paró frente a ella con el dorso de las manos en las caderas, sin saber que eso la haría reír más fuerte.

—Helga… ¿me podrías hacer el favor de explicarme por qué vienes a estas horas a mi casa y demandas hablar conmigo solo para revisar mis cosas y luego echarte a reír?— reclamó ligeramente enojado Arnold. No entendía porque se empezó a sentir tan molesto e intentó tranquilizarse respirando hondamente.

—Lo… Lo s-siento—, dijo Helga **,** apenas pudiendo aguantar las carcajadas, pero intentando calmarse.

Arnold al verla reír de esa manera no pudo evitar sentir que su mal humor se evaporara y a pesar de su postura de brazos cruzados por dentro estaba realmente feliz de verla contenta.

Helga se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos para luego intentar recuperar su respiración hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente seria para hablar.

—Lo siento, Arnold. De verdad.

El chico le dio una mirada sospechosa… Helga no se disculpaba tan rápidamente con ella. Era un tómalo o déjalo **,** y no sabía porque sospechaba que había algo más en la honesta y risueña disculpa de la joven frente a él.

—No sé por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. ¿Te estás disculpando por haberte reído? ¿O hay algo más?

—Diría que por las dos cosas…

—¿Las dos cosas? No entiendo—, dijo enarcando una ceja. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Una es por reírme y la otra es por… bueno…— Helga se sonrojó evitando mirar nuevamente la entrepierna del muchacho—, por haber interrumpido tu tiempo de chico.

—¿Tiempo de chico? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Doi, Arnold, no intentes hacerte el inocente conmigo, realmente lamento haber interrumpido tú… uhm… tiempo a solas.

—¿Tiempo de chico? ¿Tiempo a solas?— El joven rubio miró desconcertado a Helga **,** la que evitaba verlo a los ojos. Ella estaba siendo… ¿Tímida? ¿Y por qué estaba tan sonrojada? Y tanto él y Gerald cayeron en cuenta, al mismo tiempo, de lo que ella había estado insinuando que él había estado haciendo **.** Arnold abrió rápidamente los ojos mientras agitaba las manos frente a él—. ¡No! Te equivocas, yo no estaba haciendo eso.

—Vamos, Arnoldo. No te preocupes… Es bastante normal que los chicos de tu edad se masturben.

El repentino ruido desde la cama de Arnold alertó a ambos, desviando por un momento la atención de lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Arnold **,** intentando hacerse el sordo.

—Ese ruido… ¿No lo oíste?

Gerald **,** en su escondite **,** se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar ser descubierto, pero el hecho de que Helga pensara que Arnold se hubiese estado masturbando fue realmente hilarante.

—No, pero debió haber sido una paloma—, dijo Arnold encogiéndose de hombros mientras pensaba en cómo debía estar riéndose Gerald y a la vez sintiéndose muy avergonzado que la chica que le gustaba pensara eso de él—. Helga… ¿Por qué… pensabas que estaba… uhm… teniendo un tiempo a solas?— preguntó desviando la mirada, no era el tema más cómodo de hablar, lamentablemente su curiosidad era más grande y debía saber cómo es que ella llegó a esa conclusión.

—Yo… bueno—, Helga se sintió extrañamente tímida de hablar de eso con él, pero ella era la que había comenzado con el tema—. Bueno **,** dijiste que estabas sin pantalones y tu pijama no está por ninguna parte **.**

—Que mi pijama no esté no significa que me estuviese masturbando, podría dormir desnudo **,** ¿sabes?

La sola imagen del chico en su cama sin ropa hizo que a Helga le diera un vuelco en el estómago e involuntariamente apretara los muslos incómoda y acalorada.

—Es que no es solo eso… también… también estas un poco agitado.

—Por supuesto que estoy agitado. Si llegas de la nada mientras me estoy cambiando de ropa—, se justificó sobre la marcha Arnold.

—Y además que todavía estas un poco "despierto"—. Helga no había querido señalarle lo último, pero se sintió molesta que el chico tuviese excusa para todo y pensó que no había manera que pudiese justificar que estuviese erecto.

—¿Despierto? Por supuesto que estoy despierto—, respondió con obviedad Arnold sin captar el doble sentido en las palabras de Helga.

—No **,** yo me refiero a que tu cosa todavía está levantada.

—¿Mi cosa esta levantada? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? No lo entiendo—, dijo lo último frustrado **;** se sentía cada vez más acalorado ante la vista de las piernas cruzadas de Helga. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta cómo se le subió el vestido al sentarse de esa manera?

Mientras Arnold intentaba desviar la vista **,** Helga era inconsciente de su apariencia y se sentía molesta. ¡Oh dios! ¿Por qué Arnold tenía que ser tan duro de mollera? Pero si no le quedaba de otra le diría sin pelos en la lengua lo que aún le pasaba, sin embargo, antes que la chica pudiese volver a hablar **,** un ruido la puso nuevamente en alerta.

—Arnold, estoy segura de que escuché algo.

—Te digo que no debe ser nada—, insistió Arnold, rogando a que Gerald se quedara quieto solo un poco más.

—Sí, sí. Hay algo cerca de tu cama—. Helga se levantó de su asiento decidida a investigar—. ¡Apártate, cabeza de balón! Tengo que averiguar qué es ese ruido.

Arnold intentó detenerla **,** sin embargo **,** ella fue más rápida y nuevamente tendría una vista más completa del trasero de Helga, la cual se había agachado, con las pompas en alto, para buscar la fuente del ruido bajo la cama sin importarle que su vestido se subiera por completo.

Helga estaba decidida a saber qué era ese ruido cuando se encontró frente a frente con un par de ojos que no esperaba ver bajo la cama de Arnold.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **NA2: Bien, bien. Si sé que aún no les digo lo que pasó, pero esto era necesario y para hacer el siguiente capitulo necesita explicar un poco más.**

 **Sayounara: Adiós (Japonés)**

 **Kusudama:** **Se trata de unas bolas llenas de confeti y otros elementos (como cintas) además de un cartel que al desplegarse muestra un texto relacionado con la celebración. Reciben el nombre de kusudama, aunque son más similares a una piñata (a pesar que no se rompen como parte de un juego, si no que la parte inferior se abre al tirar de un cordón). Este tipo de kusudama se mantiene en alto (para aumentar el efecto de la caída del texto y del confeti), e incluso flotando (por ejemplo con un globo). Si aún no entienden lo que es busquen el capitulo de la primera temporada de pokemon (21 o 22) donde entran a una torre con pokemones fantasma y al entrar a un salón, Ash, tira de una cuerda.**

 *****Respuestas a los comentarios*****

 **Kiruru: Falta, falta para llegar a la situación actual, pero ya estoy en ello.**

 **Ale Mora: Helga es empeñosa y pone todo de su parte, sin embargo, no todos logran ver eso. ;) pero ya sabes que todo mejorara.**

 **Guest(1): Arnold siempre ha sido una ternurita y por eso creo que podría a llegar así con un par de años más.**

 **Guest(2): Gracias!, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá.**

 **Annasak2: Pues ¡muchas gracias! Y para bien o mal, este capitulo no lo tenía tan planeado, pero se me alargó un poco mas la historia.**

 **EleonorSaotome: Siento la tardanza, no sé si sea la primera, pero tiene un final inesperado o podría decirse que esperado.**

 **Sandra D: XD ¿Sabes que amo el Shortaki? y amo hacer las cosas enredadas, así que no creo que sea loco lo que estás pensando. :D**

 **Guest(3): Me alegra que te guste la historia.**

 **Guest(4): Thanks! continuado.**

 **Yume Musume: :3 Estaba esperando este comentario. Espero que de todas formas sigas leyendo porque no es solo eso.**

 **metitus: Tranquila, soy cruel, pero justa. XD Nah...Pero Helga está bien.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios y por seguir esta historia.**

 **Deje escrito gran parte del proximo capitulo y espero no demorarme tanto.**

 **Mientras tanto lo próximo que actualizare sera: Escenas eliminadas, El amargo sabor de la venganza, Un besó, un dólar y Martes de tacos.**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	4. El desastre parte I

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

 **Lamento la demora, pero ahora traigo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes.**

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Reader por su paciencia y su hermosas correcciones._**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a su respectivo creador.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Por más que Nadine lo había intentado, no había podido convencer a Rhonda (quien había ido todo el camino despotricando en contra de Helga) para que no subiera a la lujosa limosina que había salido de la nada y que ahora los tres compartían.

Ella había ido todo el camino con una mano en la mejilla mirando el paisaje que los llevaría a la mansión del muchacho quien no había parado de alardear sobre sus posiciones —o más bien, las de sus padres— pero ella había decidido a no dejarlos solos ya que, al igual que Helga, había sentido que algo no estaba bien con ese muchacho.

Y a pesar que Rhonda era su mejor amiga, había ocasiones, como esta, en que no entendía por qué tenía tanto empeño por opacar a Helga, y si bien era cierto que ella solía ser un poco mandona cuando niños, no era algo lo suficientemente importante para guardarle rencor, o por lo menos no para ella, y tampoco podía entender del todo el deseo de popularidad de Rhonda, porque, por lo menos, lo único que ella quería desde el fondo de su corazón era poder seguir siendo amiga de los chicos que siempre había conocido.

—Muy bien, _Mademoiselles_. Llegamos a nuestro destino.

—¡Oh, querido! Esto es _magnifique_ —exclamó Rhonda con su mejor francés al ver el enorme lugar.

Por su parte, Nadine solo pudo rodar los ojos aburrida.

—¿Qué estamos esperando para bajar? —preguntó la adolescente rubia al ver que ninguno de los dos hacia algún movimiento de bajarse del vehículo.

—Paciencia, _mon petite_.

Nadine estaba por pedirle que no utilizara su francés con ella cuando el que supuso era un mayordomo abrió la puerta para que bajaran.

—Te tardaste, Jaime.

—Lo siento mucho, señor —se disculpó el hombre mayor en tanto realizaba una reverencia al muchacho.

—Por esta vez no se lo diré a mi padre. No quiero incomodar a mis acompañantes —le dijo altanero al hombre a la vez que volteaba a tenderle la mano a Rhonda—. Cuánto lo siento, preciosa. No es fácil conseguir buenos empleados.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo y me pasa lo mismo; no es fácil conseguir buenos empleados.

 _¿De qué estaba hablando Rhonda?_ pensó Nadine, si los únicos empleados —si es que se podían llamar así— que trabajaban para su familia eran el señor y la señora Ross y prácticamente ellos eran como de su familia.

Esto era definitivo: no le gustaba para nada la forma en que estaba actuando su mejor amiga.

—Preciosa. ¿Vienes?

—¿Ah? —La joven rubia había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ambos adolescentes se habían adelantado a la entrada de la mansión.

Rhonda notaba que su mejor amiga no estaba segura de cooperar con sus planes, pero ella no perdería la oportunidad de ser parte de la elite, y si podía alcanzar su objetivo y de paso darle una lección a Helga, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Me disculpas un momento, Michael? —preguntó la joven con un aleteo de pestañas.

—Claro, yo las esperaré por acá.

—¡Nadine! Despierta —La joven cruzó uno de sus brazos con el de su amiga para apartarla a un lado y poder susurrarle enojada—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Rhonda, no creo que fuese una buena idea que viniéramos con él. Creo que deberíamos irnos.

—¿Estás loca? Esta es nuestra oportunidad para asegurarnos estar en la cima de los más populares en la secundaria. Es incluso una mejor oportunidad que nuestro estúpido baile escolar y no solo eso, lo más probable es que él en estos momentos esté odiando a Helga, podemos manipular eso a nuestro favor y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Pero Rhonda…

—Nada de "peros". Pensé que eras mi mejor amiga… —le reprochó en tono lastimero.

—Lo soy, pero no puedo dejar de tener un mal presentimiento.

—¿Mal presentimiento? Estás juntándote mucho con Sheena —le aseguró con desdén.

—No es solo eso, sino que mis padres siempre me han enseñado sobre el Karma y sea lo que sea que planees en contra de Helga no creo que te lleve a nada bueno.

—¿Está todo bien, señoritas? —preguntó Matthew acercándose a ellas.

—Sí, querido —respondió Rhonda con voz melosa—. Todo bien, es solo que mi amiga no se siente bien y ya se quiere ir.

—Oh, ¿es en serio? Es una verdadera lástima —A pesar de que sus palabras sonaban reales, su semblante denotaba aburrimiento—. Puedo pedirle a nuestro chofer que te lleve de vuelta si estás segura de que te sientes mal.

Rhonda se acercó para susurrarle una vez más.

—Si te vas de aquí, olvídate para siempre que me conoces.

* * *

Arnold no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a la situación actual, aunque no es que de alguna manera le molestara tener a Helga entre sus brazos mientras se aferraba con fuerza desde su cuello.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Arnold con voz ronca.

—U-una fea r-rata.

—¿Qué?

—H-hay una r-rata ahí, estúpido.

—¿Una rata?

—¡Sí! ¡¿Eres sordo o qué?! —le gritó molesta, arrimándose más a él.

Arnold rodó los ojos, casi rogándole a Dios para que lo ayudara a entender a las mujeres —o en realidad a esta en particular— porque era imposible que hubiese una rata, y cuando estuvo a punto de señalárselo, un pequeño roedor gris salió disparado de debajo de su cama mientras era perseguido por la serpiente que llegó desde San Lorenzo.

Al escuchar el chillido de la rata, Helga no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza a Arnold intentando esconderse en el hueco que había entre su hombro y cuello, sin saber que el rose de su nariz le causaría un escalofrío que recorrería la columna del joven con cabeza de balón.

—Oye, tranquila, ya se fue —susurró Arnold con voz inusualmente más gruesa al ver que ambos animales escapaban por el espacio que había tras su sofá.

Al escuchar su voz, Helga se dio cuenta que estaba firmemente estrechada entre los fuertes brazos de su amado. Su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas al oído y por mucho que le hubiese gustado quedarse ahí… no podía, e intentó moverse suavemente para que el chico la soltara, pero él la acunó con más fuerza para evitar que se cayera.

—Oye…

—¿Si, Helga? —preguntó ansioso el adolescente en tanto buscaba su mirada.

—¿Me dejas bajar?

—Oh. Sí, sí, claro. Perdón —se disculpó mientras flexionaba levemente las rodillas para que ella pudiera poner sus pies en el suelo.

Una vez que la adolescente estuvo fuera de los brazos del chico, bajó la mirada recordando el motivo por el que había ido en primer lugar.

—Arnold, yo… En realidad, vine para acá porque necesito hablar contigo urgentemente —le dijo con decisión a la vez que empuñaba sus manos.

* * *

Nadine estaba completamente segura de que nada bueno saldría de todo eso y aún no podía creer que Rhonda haya aceptado formar parte del malicioso plan de Michael a cambio de ser parte de la elite que conformaba su grupo y él en la secundaria.

Y aunque no sonaba tan terrible como lo había imaginado en un principio, aun así era lo bastante humillante para Helga, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que quedarse callada y ayudarla a contactar y convencer a quienes podían ser parte de esa broma.

* * *

—Claro, puedes decirme lo que sea —respondió Arnold intentando animar a la joven que de un momento a otro su semblante se había ensombrecido.

Helga se paseó por la habitación buscando las palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta.

—Yo… lo siento, pero sobre el viernes… —Helga tembló ante lo que estaba a punto de decir, sin embargo, ella no podía seguir alargando todo eso. No era justo—. Yo no puedo ir contigo —finalizó a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama del chico.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Arnold sorprendido. Él, definitivamente, lo último que esperaba escuchar era esas palabras. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué ella estaba diciendo eso? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado?

—¡Criminal! ¿Estás sordo o qué? No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo —respondió menospreciándolo.

Sintiéndose confundido y furioso, Arnold no pensó en lo que hacía mientras agarraba una de las muñecas de Helga para obligarla a pararse frente a él.

—¿Qué haces, bruto? Suéltame —reclamó molesta la joven, intentando soltarse del agarre del muchacho, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que el chico posara ambas manos firmemente en sus brazos. Su agarre no era doloroso, pero si quería soltarse debía utilizar la fuerza bruta y lo iba a hacer si no fuera por la expresión decidida en el rostro de Arnold.

—Ah, no, Helga. No empezarás con tus jueguitos. Me vas a explicar qué fue lo que cambió del viernes hasta hoy y más te vale que no me mientas.

Helga intentó desviar la mirada, decir una mentira o inventar algo, pero sentía una opresión en el corazón que le estaba impidiendo embaucar al adolescente frente a ella, y aunque sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil, tenía que hacerlo por su propio bien.

—Cambié de opinión. Una chica puede hacerlo, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Helga, y no tengo problema en aceptarlo, pero tú a mí no me engañas. Algo está pasando y no te dejaré irte de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad.

—N-no sé de qué hablas, Arnold.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes —dijo severamente—. Quizás antes era muy ingenuo y compraba todas las excusas que me dabas, pero eso ya se acabó y ahora quiero que me digas la verdad de por qué ya no quieres ir conmigo.

—Ya te dije que cambié de opinión.

—Helga, dime la verdad.

—No tengo… ¿un vestido?

—Helga… —dijo Arnold con voz firme y con cierto tono de amenaza.

—Déjame en paz, Cabeza de balón —respondió dándole una palmadita a cada una de sus manos para que la soltara—. Simplemente no quiero ir y punto —finalizó tajante mientras le daba la espalda al muchacho que se sacudía las manos del dolor.

Pero Arnold era terco y agarrándola de la cintura hizo que ambos cayeran sobre su cama. Él no la dejaría ir hasta que ella le diera una excusa lo suficientemente válida.

Helga todo lo que pudo sentir fue el choque de su espalda contra la suave superficie. Definitivamente lo último que esperó era estar atrapada entre el cuerpo y el colchón de Arnold. Se sentía raro mirarlo desde ese ángulo, pero no en el mal sentido, sino que quizás hasta un poco excitante.

—Helga, por una vez en tu vida, intenta evitar engañarme con tus payasadas y respóndeme honestamente o si no…

Helga podía estar atrapada bajo él con una de sus manos tocándole la cintura y la otra a un lado de su rostro, pero nadie se pasaba de listo con ella.

—¿O si no qué?

—O si no… —Bien. Arnold podía intentar amenazarla, pero aún no era lo suficientemente malicioso para que su fachada durara lo suficiente—. O si no… o si no… tendrás que acostumbrarte a dormir en esta cama.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Helga totalmente abochornada por la descarada insinuación.

Arnold se sintió terriblemente mortificado al captar el doble sentido de sus palabras e intentó arreglarlas.

—A lo que me refiero es que tendrás que acostumbrarte a dormir conmigo —Pero podría haberse dado una palmada en la cara al darse cuenta de que solo lo había empeorado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, no. Eso sonó aun peor, ¿verdad? —Arnold soltó un suspiro agobiado mientras seguía mirando a la rubia a los ojos, pero antes de que ella respondiera algo le volvió a susurrar:

—Por favor, Helga. Te prometo que ya no seguiré insistiendo, tan solo te pido que me digas la verdad… ¿Es acaso mucho pedir?

La chica reconoció el tono angustiado del adolescente mientras sentía como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de entre sus ojos.

—N-no puedo decírtelo… —susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Es que no puedo! Eso es todo… —dijo mirando hacia la pared del chico.

Al adolescente no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo, y dejándola libre se sentó a un lado de la cama con los hombros caídos y la frente sobre el dorso de sus manos.

Helga sabía que estaba dejando que las palabras de Rhonda dominaran sus acciones y la estaba haciendo perder la única cosa que deseaba más que la vida misma, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía abrumada, cansada y sin esperanzas y lo peor de todo que estaba llevando a Arnold al mismo pozo sin fondo en el que se ahogaba.

Helga se levantó lentamente de la cama con el claro propósito de marcharse. Ella ya había entregado su mensaje y no tenía nada más que hacer en el cuarto del muchacho con cabeza de balón. Y aunque su intención inicial era irse sin voltear a ver a Arnold no pudo evitar querer mirarlo una última vez y lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Él parecía que todas las preocupaciones del mundo estaban sobre sus hombros y un aura de melancolía lo rodeaba. Ella no podía creer que su rechazo hubiese creado esa reacción en él, pero no podía pensar en algo que hubiese cambiado su humor e incluso intentó ahuyentar sus sentimientos agitando la cabeza.

Pero aun así no pudo seguir con su plan de regresar a casa y se devolvió sobre sus pasos hasta dejarse caer a su lado.

—Tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo —susurró apoyando la frente en su hombro.

En cuanto el chico escuchó esas palabras, levantó la vista sorprendido por el tono amargo que ella había utilizado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Helga? —preguntó confundido el chico. Es que acaso… ¿ella no se daba cuenta de la increíble chica que era? —. Tú eres todo lo que quiero.

Helga se quedó sin aliento al escuchar su declaración, en ella no había dudas ni titubeos, solo la más absoluta verdad y ella creía en sus palabras, en su mirada sincera. Él realmente se preocupaba por ella como nadie más lo hacía, como su corazón pedía ser escuchado, porque ese maravilloso chico llamado Arnold era el único que siempre había logrado traspasar sus muros desde el día en que lo conoció y todas esas emociones abrumadoras la hicieron querer llorar y reír a la vez. Su corazón latía desesperado y doloroso rogándole ser amado, pero en su mente seguía escuchando la voz de Rhonda.

Arnold observó como la joven se mordía el labio frustrada, algo la detenía a decirle la verdad y él no estaba seguro de lo que se trataba, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que sus palabras habían sido capaces de hacerla dudar y por lo mismo decidió dejar de lado su timidez y dejarse guiar por sus instintos.

El adolescente llevó sus manos hasta la cara de Helga para poder persuadirla a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Con el pulgar de la mano izquierda, que estaba bajo su mentón, suavemente rosó el labio inferior de la chica para que dejara de mordérselo, y con la punta de los dedos de su otra mano acarició su mejilla, barriendo los cabellos que se habían soltado de su moño para poder ponerlos tras su oreja derecha.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían caído en un trance, perdidos en la mirada del otro, conteniendo la respiración, la atmosfera era eléctrica y sus labios se sentían secos, pero en el momento en el que la chica sacó la punta de la lengua para humedecerlos, esta se topó con la almohadilla del pulgar de Arnold, rompiendo el hechizo en el que estaban perdidos.

Sin embargo, el chico aún estaba enfocado en su objetivo, por eso tomó entre sus manos las de Helga para infundirle confianza.

—Eres la única persona con la que quiero ir.

—Pero, Arnold…

—Mira, si el problema es que no quieres ir a la fiesta, no vayamos. Podemos ir a cenar a cualquier parte, o si no estás de ánimo para salir podemos ver una película aquí, pero quiero que estemos juntos porque yo…

—No lo entiendes, Arnold —interrumpió al chico mientras se soltaba de sus manos—. No es solo la fiesta. Es todo. Yo no te convengo y solo traigo problemas a todos los que me rodean.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres una chica maravillosa y lo sabes. Por favor, Helga. Dime qué pasa —pidió con suavidad Arnold mientras buscaba su mirada.

Nuevamente las ganas de llorar de frustración se agolpearon en su pecho. Ella quería maldecir y gritar. Ella no quería seguir sintiéndose así, y por sobre todas las cosas no quería que el chico que estaba frente a ella se siguiera preocupando.

—Por favor confía en mí —pidió nuevamente.

Al reconocer el ruego en la voz de Arnold, a Helga no le quedo de otra que relatarle su desafortunado encuentro con Rhonda.

* * *

Gerald estaba lo suficientemente incómodo y adolorido escondido en el pequeño closet que estaba a los pies de la cama de Arnold, pero sabía que debía aguantar por el bien de su mejor amigo, y mientras los escuchaba, decidió que cada vez tenía más sentido el miedo de Helga.

Esa Rhonda había sido realmente maliciosa e innecesariamente cruel, sin embargo, había cosas que no le cuadraban porque… ¿Qué ganaba la chica separando a Arnold y Helga?

Existían millones de adolescentes en la ciudad y de seguro más de un centenar postulando a entrar a la llamada "elite de la popularidad" en la secundaria, pero dudaba que atacara verbalmente a cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Arnold no podía creer que Rhonda se haya atrevido a decirle todas esas cosas a la joven frente a él. Sentía impotencia y rabia porque ella había lastimado a Helga de la manera más maliciosa posible y no lo entendía. Claro, Rhonda siempre fue egocéntrica y caprichosa, pero en general no era una mala persona, sin embargo, atacar a Helga con sus problemas familiares fue sumamente bajo.

Al ver que Arnold no decía nada la joven, con un suspiro agregó.

—De todas formas, no es como si ella estuviera mintiendo… esa es la verdad, Arnold… aceptémoslo.

—Te equivocas —Arnold nuevamente tomó las manos de Helga entre las de él, dándole un suave apretón antes de volver a hablar—. Las dos están equivocadas.

—Pero, Arnold… —respondió indecisa y bajando la mirada.

—No. Helga, mírame —Él espero que ella volviera a mirarlo, pero seguía esquivándolo, así que no le quedó de otra opción que acunar su rostro gentilmente entre sus manos—. Helga, eres increíble y nadie te tiene lástima. Es cierto que ahora es más obvio lo guapísima que eres, pero eso no es todo lo que hay en ti y para mi mala suerte no soy el único que da cuenta de ello —Arnold se sintió valiente al notar lo concentrada que estaba en sus palabras, y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de señalarle alguna de las cosas que se agolpaban por salir de su pecho—. Eres inteligente, valiente y una muy buena amiga. Me encanta tu sarcasmo e ironía. Me encanta lo fuerte y atlética que eres, y por sobre todo, me encanta la pasión con la que abrazas todo lo que haces y en lo que crees, te entregas al mil por ciento y eres imparable… Creo que no me alcanzará la vida para decirte lo mucho que me encantas e incluso cuando me llevas la contraria y me haces enojar, me sigues encantando, porque contigo nunca sé lo que voy a encontrar, y eso me desespera y me motiva, y quizás no estoy siendo coherente, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que eres la persona más increíble que he tenido la suerte de conocer y que nadie se comparará a ti ni en un millón de años, porque eres Helga G. Pataki, la chica con el corazón más puro que existe y la mujer de la que estoy en…

Helga se sintió abrumada al escuchar las palabras de Arnold, y sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba interrumpiendo, se lanzó a sus brazos desesperada por su contacto.

—Oh, Arnold… —suspiró Helga en su cuello, causándole escalofríos al joven, pero correspondiendo su abrazo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás conmigo? —preguntó Arnold conteniendo la respiración.

—Yo…

—Vamos, Helga. Ten fe. Mira, hablaré con Rhonda. De seguro que todo tiene una explicación lógica y estoy seguro de que realmente no quería decir esas palabras.

—Si tú lo dices… —dijo insegura.

—Claro que sí. Solo debes confiar en nuestros amigos y en su amistad.

—Muy bien, princesa Twilight Sparkle. Creeré en toda esa cosa de la amistad, pero no creas que no estaré alerta.

—Vamos, Helga. No seas paranoica. Realmente no creo que a alguno de los muchachos le importe quién sea la cita de cada uno— le espetó dándole un suave apretón en la mano—. Todo saldrá bien y te demostraré que solo te estás preocupando por nada.

—Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas. Iré contigo a esa estúpida fiesta si es que todavía estamos invitados.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—Y Arnold, una cosa más.

—¿Si, Helga?

—Espero que esta no sea la mano con la que te estabas tocando —le dijo a la vez que se soltaba de él.

—Helga…

—Bien, bien. Te dejaré para que puedas seguir en lo tuyo —La joven se levantó rápidamente para escalar las escaleras que daban a su techo—. Nos vemos el viernes, Arnold. A las seis en punto, ni un minuto más y ningún minuto menos, en mi casa, y ya sabes, nada de baratijas.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

—Y una cosa más.

—¿Mmm?

—No me importa si tú… —Helga desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se volvían repentinamente calientes ante su pensamiento—. ¡Si tú piensas en mi mientras tienes tu tiempo a solas! —gritó antes de escapar rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Arnold buscando mirar a Helga, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver de la muchacha fue, nuevamente, su ropa interior al subir rápidamente por las escaleras.

Arnold se quedó solo y sonrojado en medio de su habitación sin saber cómo sentirse, sin embargo, no pudo seguir divagando sobre los últimos acontecimientos cuando la puertecilla que estaba a los pies de su cama dejó salir a Gerald.

* * *

Mientras corría a su casa, Helga no podía creer el ofrecimiento que le había realizado a Arnold, pero eso no era todo. Él tenía razón y realmente no había nada de lo que preocuparse, ni siquiera de Rhonda, ella solo estaba siendo rencorosa por algún motivo estúpido.

Con eso en mente, Helga decidió que la pubertad apestaba y que debía dejar de permitir que sus emociones nublaran su juicio porque, ¿qué importaba lo que lo dijeran los demás? Mientras Arnold estuviera a su lado ella podría hacer cualquier cosa.

* * *

Arnold se estaba empezando a sentir cada vez más molesto al ver a su mejor amigo revolcarse de la risa en el piso de su habitación.

—Oh, hombre… Esto es de oro.

—Gerald…

—Valió la pena estar confinado en ese pequeño espacio con tal de escuchar las palabras de Pataki.

—Gerald…

—¡Mi espalda me está matando! Pero no puedo parar de reír —dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago.

—¡Gerald! —reclamó Arnold frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se ponía el dorso de las manos en las caderas.

—Está bien, está bien, me callaré… —le respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos—. Pfff… Lo siento, hermano —se disculpó antes de dejar que nuevamente las carcajadas se apoderaran de su ser.

* * *

Rhonda había logrado convencer a gran parte de su grupo de la primaria para que fueran parte de su plan, y a pesar de las dudas de Nadine, la primera parte iba sobre perlas.

Ahora lo difícil seria manipular a Gerald o Phoebe para que traicionaran a Helga y aunque Michael le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, no estaba segura de cómo lo lograría.

* * *

En cuanto vio el pórtico de su casa a solo unos pasos, Helga por fin pudo dejar ir el miedo que atenazaba su corazón. Un auto desconocido la había estado siguiendo desde que dejó la casa de Arnold; en un principio pensó que estaba equivocada e intentó acortar camino, pero caminara por donde caminara el vehículo había seguido persiguiéndola.

Nunca le había pasado algo así, ni siquiera cuando era una niña de nueve años que iba a asechar al chico del que estaba enamorada a las tres de la madrugada.

En ese barrio todos se conocían, y a pesar de uno que otro asalto, era muy seguro y nunca tuvo que preocuparse por estas cosas.

* * *

Ahora que por fin se había podido calmar y después de un rápido viaje al baño, Gerald se encontraba sentado en el sofá rojo de Arnold, observando cómo el adolescente rubio se paseaba por la habitación con la mano tras el cuello.

—¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso? Ella ya te dijo que sí, ¿o no?

—No es solo eso… —Arnold se detuvo un momento para suspirar—. Es sobre lo de Rhonda. Me preocupa que intente hacer algo en su contra.

Gerald enarcó una ceja antes de contestar.

—Pensaba que eras el positivo aquí…

—Lo soy, Gerald, pero me dolió verla tan insegura y asustada y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello a pesar de mis palabras.

—Sobre eso… Nunca imaginé que a Helga le importara tanto lo que dijeran los demás. Yo solo creía que estaba siendo dramática, pero creo que decir que ella está aterrorizada seria lo correcto, Arnie.

—Supongo que sí, Gerald —Arnold soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse en la silla de su computadora—.Helga es realmente una chica sensible y agradable, pero temerosa de que la lastimen. Por eso siempre intenté evitar tomar como algo personal sus jugarretas cuando éramos niños.

—Mmm, mmm, mmm. Hombre, de seguro que no envidio ser tú en estos momentos.

—Pero ¿sabes? Vale la pena.

—De seguro… Después de ver como la acorralaste en la cama y le hacías proposiciones. Hombre, siempre pensé que eras el caballero.

—¡Eso fue solo un malentendido! —se intentó defender Arnold sonrojado.

—Eres un chico valiente, muy valiente.

—Te estoy diciendo que esa no era mi intención.

—Lo que tú digas, casanova. Pero a mí no me engañas. Esta habitación se estaba poniendo candente y ustedes dos eran los responsables, además, ¿qué fue eso de: "No me importa si tú piensas en mí en tu tiempo a solas"? Confía en mí, eso no fue ningún malentendido.

—Diga lo que diga no cambiarás de opinión, ¿verdad?

—No, viejo.

—De acuerdo… solo no hablemos más de esto, por favor.

—Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero solo porque me preocupa que Rhonda intente algo más en contra de tu casi novia.

Era verdad lo que estaba diciendo Gerald, aún faltaban dos días para el baile y aunque el viernes lo tenían libre de escuela, no sabía si era suficiente para detener a la adolescente. Él debía hablar con ella para averiguar qué es lo que estaba tramando.

—Tienes razón, hablaré con ella, pero antes, ¿crees que la señora Vitello pueda conseguirme un pedido especial de flores para el viernes?

—Mmm, mmm, mmm. No me canso de repetirlo, Arnold. Eres audaz.

 **Continuará…**

 **NA2: Si, lo sé. Me demore un montón de tiempo en subir este capitulo, pero estoy en el climax de la historia y es la parte mas compleja de escribir. Desearía poder tenerlo pronto, pero honestamente lo veo dificil porque estoy escribiendo muchas otras cosas adicionales que en algún momento les compartire.**

 **Sandra D: Esa era la intención, pero Rhonda esta solo siendo tonta y finalmente las cosas se solucionaran o por lo menos eso quiero.**

 **Arabella Li: Siento la tardanza y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Madahi Khan: Bueno. XD Yo no la ocupo, me rendí.**

 **Kiruru: Espero no demorarme tanto para la proxima, aunque desde ahora las cosas se ponen color hormiga.**

 **Nos leemos en una proxima oportunidad.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
